Desperate Proposal
by ddgorgeous
Summary: Morgan's relationship with Savannah is on the rocks. Will his next actions be for better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fic was inspired by a conversation on the Morgan/Garcia Shippers: The Wednesday Night Girls Facebook page. **

**Song Lyrics are from, "I Can't Make You Love Me" by Bonnie Raitt (Songwriters Michael Reid and Allen Shamblin)**

_Turn down the lights_

_Turn down the bed_

_Turn down these voices inside my head_

_Lay down with me_

_Tell me no lies_

_Just hold me close, don't patronize_

_Don't patronize me_

She bent down and blew out the candles fighting with all her might the feelings of disappointment and anger. Once again his job had taken him away from her and she couldn't help but see it as a confirmation that she wasn't first in his life.

She'd finally gotten it right…the meal that is; well, adequate enough to not have to order out. She'd set the dining room table, lit the candles and dimmed the lights; she smiled as she surveyed her handiwork and rushed around the corner to greet him when she heard his key turn in the door. Their eyes met, he looked so exhausted as he pulled her close with one hand while holding his go bag with other.

He kissed her lightly on the lips and then she saw the telltale look in his eyes; the one that said he was about to disappoint her…again. She refused to acknowledge it or give it audience so she turned out of his arms, grabbing his free hand and pulled him into the dining room.

"I made dinner!"

She looked back at him waiting for his approval.

"Savannah Baby, this…you did this for me?"

"Yes and I didn't burn it or have to place an emergency call to Panelli's for take out!"

He pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist. As he buried his face in her hair she waited for him to give her the news.

"I've got a case."

She pulled away, still with her back to him already the tears beginning to well in her eyes and she refused to let him see.

"Can't you stay long enough to eat?"

"I wish I could. I'm sorry."

"I know, I know, it's your job."

"I wanted to come and tell you in person. I know it's been tough lately and…"

"Derek, please just go; don't make it harder than it has to be."

She turned and saw the hurt in his eyes and for a moment she felt vindicated. _Why shouldn't he be hurt?_ She thought to herself as she watched him without protest turn and head out of the room and up the stairs to their bedroom to grab fresh clothes for his go bag. It seemed easy for him to…to what did they all call it? Compartmentalize, yeah, that was the term. She never understood their language but at any rate, he was good at what he did. He was able to keep everything and everyone in his life in their separate places with ease. Not her. She always wondered why she'd very seldom been brought around the others he called his family and why he never insisted on spending time with hers. She didn't want to doubt him, his sincerity and commitment to her but then there were the nagging voices that seemed so loud during times like these when he'd take a call and cancel plans and walk out with bag in hand…she hated that bag, such a looming presence as he slung it over his shoulder, kissed her goodbye…walking out the door without looking back.

He felt like a heel, an A-Number-One Jerk. It would have been easier to just call her but he needed to feel guilty for some odd reason, he deserved her wrath and she deserved so much better. He loved how she'd tried so hard to learn to cook and as smart as she was, he was afraid that the art of cooking even the simplest of meals would always elude her. He had to admit that he loved her efforts, the dozen or so cookbooks that she'd purchased over the last several months, the weekend cooking classes she'd tried to drag him to and the failed attempts at dishes even Rossi probably couldn't pronounce. No one had tried as hard to make him feel loved and no one had cared enough to stick around and put up with his impossible hours and single-minded dedication to his job. He wanted things to work between them, he needed them to work but he didn't have to be a rocket scientist to realize that he was failing miserably.

**BAU Headquarters -**

She often wondered what it would have been like had their friendship taken a different turn. Oh, there'd been many times that he'd hinted at there being more between them and she'd done her share at throwing out hints that the door was open but they'd both shied away and they'd each had a million excuses why they shouldn't risk it. Still, even though theirs was her most treasured of all friendships, her mind still wondered and her heart still dared her to take a chance on the man who had already done more and meant more to her than anyone else ever could.

It didn't take much for her to realize that he wasn't in a good place when he joined the rest of the team in the conference room. Like always, he'd play it off when asked how he was. He'd deflect her question by asking about her wellbeing and he'd rush from the room toward the jet before she could insist on a real truthful answer. Then, like she always did, she would wait for him to come back to her ready and needing to talk.

"The bodies of three men have been found in or around downtown Los Angeles in the last three weeks…" Hotch began.

"Wow, that's a lot of rage!" Rossi pointed out.

He frowned as he looked intently at the pictures on the board.

"According to the coroner's report each man suffered blunt force trauma to the head and multiple stab wounds to the face and upper torso." Hotch continued.

"This looks personal." Morgan noted.

"If the UnSub stays true to pattern we have five days before we find another body. Let's stopping him before that happens. Wheels up in thirty."

The team filed out waving and nodding at their technical analysis as she stood near the door bidding them safe travels; Morgan was the last to leave and without a word he lingered long enough to pull her into a silent embrace kissing her on the top of her blonde mane then stepping past her out the door.

"Come home safe, my love."

He turned slightly back toward her with a slight grin on his face.

"That's the plan."

**Home of Derek Morgan - **

Savannah sat in the den curled up on the couch in the spot he normally occupied on the rare evenings when they spent quiet time watching movies and enjoying just being in each other's company. She drained her glass and reached for the bottle that sat just within her reach on the end table. It was empty and she cursed to herself; she didn't feel near drunk enough for her satisfaction. She contemplated opening another bottle but she knew her thoughts of more wine were merely a diversion from allowing her mind to become occupied with thoughts of Derek.

They had started easy enough and the first few months were magical she'd gotten caught up in the idea of no one knowing about them. He'd wanted something in his life that the others didn't know about except for of course, Penelope. He never kept anything from her. Savannah didn't mind she just wanted to get to know her mysterious neighbor next door. He wasn't much of a talker but he never failed to mention his best friend; they shared everything it seemed and Savannah wondered how much about their relationship he had shared with his best friend.

_'Cause I can't make you love me if you don't_

_You can't make your heart feel something that it won't_

_Here in the dark, in these final hours_

_I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power_

_But you won't, no you won't_

_'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't_

**Los Angeles, CA Morning – **

It was 9 a.m. when the team stepped into the large busy precinct. The others in the room barely acknowledged their presence as they strolled toward the center of the room. Hotch noticed a detective heading their way. Rossi noticed her too as he cleverly stepped around Reid and stood next to Hotch…almost too close earning a curious glance from his friend.

"Wow, that was a quick trip!"

"We left as soon as we could." Rossi blurted out just before Hotch could respond.

Rossi grabbed the detective's extended hand while the other's looked on struggling to hide their smirks of disbelief.

"Thank you all for coming…"

"I'm David Rossi; this is SSA Aaron Hotchner our unit chief, SSA Jennifer Jarreau, SSA Derek Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Lt. Ana Monteiro, please forgive me if it takes me a minute to remember all of your names."

"Not a problem." Hotch said resuming control of things.

"I've got a room set up for you if you'll just follow me."

Derek placed a firm hand on Rossi's shoulder as Hotch led the team after the Lieutenant.

"Easy Cowboy, you're looking a little thirsty!"

"C'mon, Morgan, we're hear to solve a case..."

"Right. I know that look, Rossi."

"… And if I happen to meet a new friend in the process, then it's been a good trip."

Morgan patted him on the back and nudged him forward grinning as they picked up the pace to catch up with the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan shoved his cell in his pocket; he'd called Savannah four times in the last five hours and all he got was her voicemail. He knew she was upset with him and he understood yet he was puzzled as to how to change the circumstances that placed them here. Their relationship was struggling both of them in demanding careers that seemed to take precedent over everything and everyone else. He understood that she was busy and dedicated to her career in fact, that's one of the things that had attracted her to him. Foolishly, he thought that with her being busy then she would understand his schedule. He was wrong. Every case that pulled him out of town was a problem and an argument that he could never win. He thought moving in together would solve her feelings of insecurity and so he relinquished one of his homes and dubbed it "their home" in hopes that his gesture would be received in the spirit in which it was offered. Again, he was wrong and in fact it had taken her almost three weeks before she actually moving in with him.

"Morgan!"

Suddenly he saw his team looking at him as if he'd just dropped from outer space. He looked at the faces trained on him confused and the room was silent in anticipation.

"Are we boring you?" Rossi taunted.

"No…sorry…"

Hotch shot another deadly glare at him before repeating his orders.

"Morgan and JJ, I need you to go to the dump site where our first victim was found. Detective if you would go with Agent Rossi, the second and third dump sites are a block apart."

"Of course."

Morgan shook his head and smirked at the grin on his friend's face.

"Reid you and I will stay and begin working on a geographical profile."

Everyone nodded their understanding and began heading toward their respected assignments.

"Morgan, I need to speak with you before you leave."

JJ shot a quick glance at her partner and headed out of the building.

"Yeah, Hotch?"

"What's got you distracted?"

"I'm not distracted, Hotch."

"Morgan, I called your name three times and you never even flinched."

"I was just focused on the case files, that's it."

"Morgan, I need to know your head's in the game. I can't afford to send an agent out in the field if he's…"

"Hotch, trust me. I'm fine. I always get the job done."

The two stood staring at each other; neither one blinking or backing down.

"Go."

Morgan turned angrily and headed out the door to catch up with JJ. He was pissed but he had to admit his boss was right he was distracted and he knew he couldn't afford to be.

"What was that all about?" JJ asked as Morgan climbed behind the wheel.

"Hotch's got a stick up his ass!"

"No, I'm not talking about Hotch, I'm talking about you! Where'd you go back there?"

Morgan shot an unbelieving look at his friend.

"I'm fine."

"No, not fine. Okay, Person, Place or Thing?"

A small smile crept onto his face as he remembered a similar conversation they'd shared a few months ago. He exhaled in surrender he knew she wasn't going to let it go.

"Person."

"Savannah?"

"Yup."

"I thought you guys were doing good. I mean you moved in together and everything."

"It's just always so hard with her. I love her I do but it's…"

"Work?"

"Yeah. I don't know, JJ. Something is still missing. I thought if we moved in together she would relax and not sweat me so much about being gone all the time. I mean look at her job, she's a doctor, she's busy she gets called in all the time, I just thought…"

"The work would be over because you handed her a key?"

"I just thought things would get better."

"Derek…"

The conversation was interrupted when Morgan's phone rang. JJ smiled knowingly when she saw the smile and a look of relief come across his face.

"Hey Baby Girl."

His entire body relaxed as he allowed himself to melt into his seat. JJ shook her head smiling at her clueless partner.

"Yes, I'm fine…"

JJ was amazed that after ten years two of the smartest people she knew did not have a clue that they were hopelessly in love with each other.

"I know you are."

Savannah didn't have a chance, JJ thought while she continued to listen to the one-sided conversation as they pulled up in front of their crime scene.

**Cyn's Café – **

The lunch rush was just about over and the normal crowd was thinning out in the popular eatery. Garcia had managed to find a window booth near the back and so she settled in to wait for her dining companion. She'd finished her searches and forwarded the information to her team so she had at least an hour or so before they would need her again.

Garcia smiled as she saw the gorgeous brunette enter the restaurant and she waved her over as their eyes met.

"Penelope, thanks for meeting me for lunch, I really appreciate it."

"No problem, I have to admit, I was surprised to hear from you."

"Yeah, I needed to talk and I couldn't think of anyone better to talk to."

"Oh, okay, I'm not sure how I can help but I'll try."

"It's Derek."

Penelope saw the tears welling up in Savannah's eyes as the waitress came over with their menus. She wondered what Derek would think about the two of them meeting, obviously to talk about him.

**Los Angeles, CA. – Crime Scene – **

"Well obviously the victim wasn't killed here." JJ began.

"Considering it's an alley, it's pretty clean." Morgan added.

"Well this is Rodeo Drive these business owners probably have maintenance crews to keep the alleys minty fresh."

"You're probably right." Morgan chuckled.

The two continued to search the alley for clues while the crime scene investigators worked diligently bagging evidence and taking pictures.

"Whoever did this has to have a van or large truck to transport the victims without being noticed."

"And he has to be strong enough to carry the victims from the van to the alley."

"Or have a partner."

JJ was anxious to ask Morgan more about Savannah but she knew it was important to stay focused while at the scene of the crime. She'd ask him later. They were all hoping that they would be able to wrap this case up soon and get back home. She missed Henry and Will already and as she watched her partner go through the motions that the day and this case demanded she couldn't help but feel for him. What waited for him when he got home? Who would really understand what these cases did to their minds and their spirits? She loved Morgan like a brother he'd always been available to her when she needed to vent but he didn't allow anyone to be that for him; well except for Garcia. She was truly his God-given solace and she knew that she'd talked him down from the ledge on more than one occasion.

**Quantico, VA – Cyn's Café – **

Two women sat with half-eaten salads before them making light conversation and giggling like old friends; but they weren't. Penelope was a pro at easing the tension in the air and creating a safe atmosphere that made conversation easy.

"Oh my goodness, Penelope, I so needed this! Thank you so much!"

"I didn't mean to take up all of our time, you said you needed to talk, is it about Derek?"

The mood quickly turned and the sadness that Penelope saw in Savannah's eyes earlier returned.

"Yeah, yeah it is. I just thought when we moved in together things would get easier that we'd have more time…"

"Savannah, Morgan loves you, but he loves his job too."

"I know but I want him to love me more!"

"What do you expect him to do? Choose between you and his job?"

"Yes! No! I don't know what I want!"

"Savannah, you are a busy successful doctor, you of all people should know how hard it is to make time for a personal life. "

"I remember being a little girl and all I wanted to be when I grew up was a doctor. I would pretend that my dolls and stuffed animals were my patients and my bedroom was my hospital."

"I wanted to be a ballerina. I insisted that my mother buy this pretty pale pink tutu and when she did I wore it everyday for a month! She had to bribe me to take it off long enough for her to wash it."

"Being a doctor isn't enough any more, Penelope. I want a life, a family…"

"We all want that, Savannah but you picked a man that…that is…"

"What? Tell me."

"Complicated."

Savannah looked confused as she stared at the woman across from her. She'd asked her to meet her in hopes that she could give her some magical secret to get Derek to be hers because no matter what he said or did her heart knew he was keeping a part of himself out of her reach.

"Complicated. Yeah, Derek Morgan is definitely complicated."

Penelope had so much she wanted to say to this woman. She wanted to tell Savannah that she didn't know Derek, the real Derek Morgan, the man who'd give his life to save a person in trouble. She wanted to tell her that Morgan didn't fit into some little girl's fairytale he was more than that. She had no clue never did and never would. She wanted to tell the stunningly beautiful woman before her that it took more than good looks to keep a man like Derek Morgan happy for the long haul.

What Penelope really wanted to tell this woman who'd called her for advice and for the secret to loving her best friend, that, she, Penelope Garcia loved Morgan too and that she knew him better perhaps than he knew himself. But she didn't tell her any of those things she just sat and searched her mind for the words that would appease this near hysterical woman. Penelope felt as if she were being dishonest somehow for not revealing what only she knew to be true. Deep down she knew that it didn't matter, Savannah wouldn't understand even with her Harvard Medical Degree.

"Savannah, just hang in there. Things will get better."

She lied…again. Things were only bound to get worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek had spent the last four days trying to talk to Savannah. Between patients, meetings and phone calls, she'd managed to dodge his calls and his attempts to talk to her. The team had wrapped up the case quickly and now they were headed back to Quantico. He dreaded the inevitable argument, tension that seemed to be growing more and more lately. He didn't want to fight with her he just wanted them to be able to settle into a normal life together. With his job and hers he wondered if that was even possible.

Savannah had made a mess of things; she'd acted like a juvenile all week refusing to take his calls for a few days and then when she did finally take his calls she pretended to be too busy to talk. Now he was on his way home and she had no way to explain her childish behavior and she refused to admit that she'd been wrong. She'd wanted the white picket fence with him and he'd given her that except there was one important thing missing…him. His job had taken him away far too many times and when he was there he seemed distracted. She watched him try so hard to pretend he was there and he'd gone through all the motions said all the right things at the right time but still he seemed just out of reach and there was a part of him that he kept out of her away; that was the part of him she truly wanted and she had a suspicion that he'd already given it to someone else.

The house was dark except for a small lamp on the table in front of the window. He saw the dim light and he felt hopeful as he turned his key and stepped inside. It was nearly 1 a.m. and by now she would be sound asleep. He needed to be near her to hold her and believe that they were okay and that the past few weeks were behind them. He was exhausted he hadn't slept much in the past several days and his team had paid for his foul mood. He was sorry for that and he owed them all an apology, especially Garcia; she'd been the designated sacrificial lamb appointed to talk him down from the proverbial ledge. It had worked but it had always worked to talk to her. She knew what to say, and she knew how to call him on his shit and make him laugh all at the same time. More importantly she knew how to take his mind off of his troubles with Savannah. He wondered how he would survive everything his life seemed to throw at him without her.

Quietly he placed his bag next to the door and crossed the room where she lay sleeping soundly in their bed. He undressed and slid under the covers next to her. She moved slightly her back to him. He felt needy of her warm body so not caring that he would awaken her, he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.

She needed him too as much as she wanted to deny that his arms didn't feel good wrapped around her, she couldn't. She'd missed him and she'd been a fool playing a silly girls game that would have driven a lesser man away. But Derek was the man of her dreams and he'd loved her like none other. She longed for the something that he was holding back from her but was it really enough to throw away what she did have with him? She wasn't sure but he had tried, was trying to be everything she needed him to be.

"Welcome home."

"I missed you."

"Did you?" She asked as she turned in his arms to face him.

He kissed and pulled her closer as his hand began to roam her body. She smiled against his kisses and the pettiness that she'd held onto all week seemed to melt away under his touch. She wanted him too and needed him; her body had betrayed any claim to the contrary.

**Next morning – **

Derek was disappointed when he realized that he was in bed alone. The spot next to him was cold which meant he'd been in bed alone for a while. He hadn't heard her leave but he smiled as the aroma of coffee wafted through the room. He climbed out of bed and headed downstairs toward the kitchen eager to see her but she wasn't there. He noticed her half-empty coffee mug sitting next to a note on the island.

_"Didn't want to wake you. Hospital emergency. Left you fresh coffee. See you tonight. Love, Savannah."_

**BAU Headquarters – **

"Hello Gorgeous!"

She turned around from her babies and saw his bright smile staring back at her; a far cry from twelve hours ago when he was grumbling like a bear. He closed the door and the distance between them and planted a sloppy kiss on her forehead.

"Wow looks like you got lucky! Did Savannah let you back in the house?" She teased.

"Funny Garcia!" He said rolling his eyes and kissing her on the top of her head.

"You know I'm just kidding, Stud Muffin."

"Yeah I know."

"But for real, are you two good?"

"I don't know, I hope we are…she was gone before I got up this morning."

"Okay, well, maybe you need to plan something special for her; dinner, dancing, sex…lots and lots of sex…"

"Garcia! Please…stop…"

"I'm just saying…having a sexy chocolate Adonis in your bed would make any woman in her right mind forget about being mad!"

Then she stood and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know a chocolate sexy Adonis in my bed would cause me to come down with a serious case of amnesia!"

He smiled and shook his head as he wrapped his arms around her waste and pulled her tight against his body.

"Well not every woman is you Baby Girl!"

"Well, duh!"

She quickly pulled out of his embrace and sat in her chair resuming her work in front of her computers. She almost thought she saw something in his eyes, was it disappointment?

**D.C. General Hospital – **

It was all Savannah could do to get to work without causing an accident. She'd cried all the way to work and now she felt numb. Her eyes were red and puffy and she couldn't get the ringing of his words out of her ears. She'd had her suspicions all along. He never included her in his world, with his other family and she'd tried in vain to explain it all away and pretend it didn't matter; but it did matter and after early this morning it was all that matter.

What was she supposed to do now? How was she supposed to deal with the truth and still keep her world from crashing down around her? She loved him and she'd been optimistic about them being able to work things out. After all, he'd given her the keys to his house and invited her into his life the best he knew how. In a sick sort of way, she didn't think he even realized what she had and what his words had confirmed. She believed that he really wanted them, he wanted them to work and he wanted to prove to her that he was all in and willing to do whatever it took to be with her. But he simply could not give her the one thing, the only thing she required, his heart. So, again it came back to what now? He had made love to her like he had never made love to her before and when he'd come down from his peak, his breathing finally leveling and coming back to normal he collapsed next to her in exhaustion and just before drifting off to sleep, he whispered the words that would change everything, _"I love you, Penelope."_


	4. Chapter 4

_"I love you, Penelope!"_

She couldn't get those four words out of her mind; they still stung and rattled her nerves. Savannah felt like an utter fool she'd given him all of her and had pushed away her doubt about him and his commitment to her and their relationship. He'd come back from a case pleading for her to give him another chance, vowing to do anything to be with her. Then he said the words that every woman longs to hear from the man she loves, "I'm _in_ love with you." She still remembered how her heart jumped and her smile nearly split her face as she saw the fear in his eyes. She thought it was fear that she would reject him and slam the door in his face but she was happy he'd chosen her over everything she thought. He'd met her parents and they had approved of the handsome man in their only child's life.

Morgan prayed that they would not catch a case out of town. He wanted to take Savannah to dinner to make up for lost time and to show her that he was still here and present and committed to her. He couldn't help feeling like he was failing miserably when it came to them and he wanted desperately not to fail this time. He'd been with a lot of women in his life entering their lives with no intentions of staying; immediate gratification and an ego boost was his only agenda with them. Savannah was different then the others who had left no lasting impression on his life. She seemed to see through much of his bullshit and she saw potential for him in her future. His attempts to slither out of her life failed because she wasn't willing to allow him to treat her like the others. He was hooked but now as he sat behind a mountain of paperwork he wondered if he was just merely distracted. Distracted from the real truth that he still wasn't where he wanted to be. He was getting too old to remain the playboy, it wasn't a good luck for a man his age; not that he was old far from it but he'd made fun of the men he'd seen in the bars, graying and slightly bent over as they saddled up to a young sweet thing still believing they had it all going on. He promised himself and his mother who still nagged him on the regular that he wouldn't become _that_ guy.

Savannah set standards and boundaries and held him accountable she wouldn't accept him as he was; and he was challenged because he never accepted himself for who he was either. He quickly convinced himself that he was happy and that he was lucky to be with a woman like her. _He was happy, he was happy, he was…_

"Earth to Morgan! _Morgannnnn_."

The sweet familiarity of her voice pulled him sharply from his thoughts. He looked at her, his eyes glazed over trance like.

"Hey, Baby Girl."

"Wow, where did you go?"

"I'm sorry, it's...all this paperwork…I feel like I'm drowning."

She closed the door and approached him standing behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulders kneading them firmly. He leaned his head back closing his eyes allowing himself to relax under her touch. Why was it that she always knew what he needed?

"Hot Stuff, I'm worried about you. Tell mama what's going on; really going on and not the Derek Morgan, 'I'm-fine-Baby-Girl' answer."

He didn't want to get into it with her, not now. He just wanted to enjoy her touch her fingers seemed to pull the stress from his body with each movement and working of his muscles. Besides, how would he tell his best friend that he was miserable because he'd settled for an amazing woman who loved him but that she wasn't her and he was failing at pretending that she was?

"I don't know, Garcia. I'm not sure what I am."

"Is it Savannah?"

"I seem to keep blowing it. I want it to work with her but I feel like I'm failing."

"I thought you guys were good? I mean when you came in earlier you seemed on top of the world."

That wasn't Savannah or the fact that they'd had amazing mind blowing sex only hours before; it was knowing that he'd see her, Penelope and her smile that seemed to erase whatever bad he was feeling.

Garcia looked at him and then moved between him and the desk and sat facing him. She saw the fatigue in his face that made the light lines near his eyes more prominent and she saw how he looked at her, deep into her with his dark eyes. She'd seen it before and tried to dismiss it but it had become harder to make herself ignore the possibility that there was something beyond the stare.

She'd done a masterful job of hiding her feelings for him and had resolved to support his choices as she'd made her own. He'd managed to remain single for a long time while she'd gotten involved with Kevin and now Sam. She'd stopped inquiring about the Honey-of-the-Week and he pretended to like her choice of Sam; a nice guy, better for her than Kevin, still, he found himself from time to time regretting the fact that he'd been a coward and had lost his chance to be with her.

She needed to tell him about her meeting with Savannah not telling him felt like a betrayal and he'd had enough of that in his life. She suddenly needed some space between her and him as she stood and walked over to the couch near the door.

"Savannah called me yesterday and asked me to meet her for lunch."

"What? Why?"

"I guess you're not the only one worried about your relationship, Derek."

He was furious now; he'd tried to talk to Savannah stealing time that he should have been focused on the case to call her only to get her voicemail. He didn't like being the topic of a conversation about their relationship especially with Garcia. He stood and began pacing the room.

"She never once mentioned it. Why am I just now hearing it from you?"

"Derek…"

"No! You're my friend, not Savannah's! You're supposed to have my back!"

"Derek, I always have your back and you know that!"

She knew he would be upset and all of his doubts about himself would bombard him, this she knew all too well. There was no perfect time to tell him, so she watched as he kept pacing in front of her.

"What did she say, that I'm a horrible boyfriend? That I work too much…I put everything and everyone else before her? What, Penelope, tell me!"

"She's afraid, Derek…"

"Afraid? Of what?"

"She's afraid of losing you."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Is it? You are fully committed to your job, your team, your family and she just feels… I don't know, left out."

Morgan ran his hands across his face and rested them on his neck as he sat behind his desk. He really felt like a failure; he lived with this woman, shared the same bed with her night after night and she felt as if she couldn't share her inner most feelings with him.

"I've been trying to talk to Savannah all week, hell, I've been trying to get her to talk to me, really talk to me for weeks and all I get is silence! In less than a few minutes she was able to say all of that to a stranger. I'm not sure how to handle that, P."

"Derek, I'm sorry and I don't know what to say to you right now."

"There's nothing really to say, I guess. Again, I've failed. Why can't I make a relationship work? What's wrong with me? Am I so…so…broken that I don't know how to be happy? I just keep making everybody miserable…"

He leaned back and closed his eyes. He didn't see her move from the couch to stand in front of him again, bracing herself on his desk. It wasn't until she took his hands in hers that he noticed that she'd moved from her place on the couch. He slowly opened his eyes and looked into hers, now brimming with un-shed tears.

"Derek, Baby, you are not broken! Okay?"

She watched as she saw the struggle within him as he refused to believe her words.

"I know you don't want to hear me but you deserve to be happy! We all deserve to be happy!"

"Thanks Baby Girl, I know you're trying to help and I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you. You didn't deserve that."

"Hey, I'm here for you; you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know you are."

She stood and moved toward the door. He watched her move away and he felt cold and empty suddenly. Then she turned to face him before turning the doorknob.

"Derek, sometimes being happy means you have to choose the things that make you happy. If you love Savannah, then you have to honor your word to do whatever it takes to be with her. You owe her that."

Then she was gone.

Penelope leaned against the door as she struggled to calm her nerves. The dream that she'd held in the deep part of her heart suddenly awakened to remind her that it still existed and refused to be forgotten. What had she done? Had she just given him permission to be happy with someone other than her? Was she really willing to accept the fact that he could be happy with someone else? She wondered when and why she began thinking that they couldn't be what the other needed and wanted. But as she stood there on the other side of the door, an overwhelming sorrow gripped her insides and began to wrestle with her need and desire to open the door and tell him the truth.

He wasn't quite sure how he got to the door, didn't remember standing or moving but he found himself there nonetheless; his forehead resting on the cool steel and his hands on each side pressing lightly as an anchor. He knocked down doors everyday, rushing into dark rooms in pursuit of evil willing to risk his life so that his teammates wouldn't have to. But now it was his life that was in danger and there were not teammates willing to kick down the door that stood between him and Penelope. She was right he needed to choose…he needed to be honest but more importantly, he needed to be brave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mar's Bistro – **

Derek was finishing his third drink before he started feeling its affect. He had to drive home and he knew if he didn't stop soon he'd be calling a cab. He couldn't get the thought of Savannah and Penelope having lunch together to discuss him out of his mind. He'd tried everything he could think of to make Savannah happy but it wasn't working and even during their good times there was still an unsettled uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Savannah was an amazing woman; intelligent, kind and loving but he always felt as if he was coming up short. He swore he could see a hint of disappointment in her eyes when she looked at him; maybe it was him who was disappointed because as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was failing her.

He checked his watch and the later it got the more desperate he felt. He needed to get home and spend time with his girl friend. He'd been gone three weeks out of the last month and he knew it had put a strain on their relationship. He could do better; he needed to do better.

As he motioned for the bartender Penelope's words rang in his ear, _"if you want to be happy, you have to chose the things that make you happy."_

**Home of Derek Morgan- **

Savannah nervously paced the floor of the bedroom that they shared. She remembered the night he'd asked her to move in and she was so happy. Before she could let his offer sink in, both of their phones rang calling them back to work. Things hadn't changed and the demands of their careers seemed to always stand in the way. She loved Derek; she'd loved him from the moment they'd met in the hallway of their old apartment building.

She'd just moved in and he'd just returned from a case. She collided with him as they both rounded the corner knocking the stack of books from her arms. He was so sweet as he apologized profusely. She didn't hear anything after, 'I'm sorry.' His smile stopped her heart and his piercing stare nailed her feet to the ground as she watched him pick up her books from the floor. He was charming and mysterious and the fact that he was somewhat guarded added to his appeal.

Her eyes frantically surveyed the room she'd packed most of her clothes and shoes and now they sat boxed neatly around the perimeter of the room. Derek had already completely restored the old craftsman and had furnished it with the help of a local designer so all she had to do was put her furniture in storage and bring her personal belongings. She wanted to be gone before Derek got home she hated confrontations and so did he. His declaration of love for his best friend kept ringing in her ears and motivated her to move on and out of his life. Still her tears fell as she wanted to rewind the past twenty-four hours and pretend he hadn't shared his true feelings with her unknowingly.

She had gotten to the front room carrying a large box of books when she heard his key turn in the door. A familiar scene and if she hadn't been so distraught she'd be able to see the sick humor in it all.

"Savannah? Baby, what are you doing?"

She dropped the box on the floor and exhaled looking into his puzzled face. Where did she begin and how was she supposed to tell him that they were over?

**Home of Penelope Garcia – **

"You know what your problem is, Penelope Garcia?" She said out loud to herself.

She tipped her head back and drained the glass. Grabbing the bottle she walked back into the living room and plopped on the couch. She'd been home for about an hour and was fully engaged in a full-blown, invitational only pity party. She filled her glass again and grabbed the remote control from the table in front of her and pushed the "ON" button. She'd gotten really good at playing the nice, loyal and understanding best friend for the last ten years convincing herself that all she wanted was for Derek to be happy while keeping her real feelings from him. Then she had the unmitigated gall to stand in his office and boldly give him permission to chose another woman; a woman who didn't know him, the real him a woman who though well intentioned, could never love Derek like she did.

She was not only a coward but she was a hypocrite as well. She'd told him that he needed to choose the things that made him happy if he wanted to be happy. Thinking back now, she might as well have been looking in the mirror. Derek…Derek Morgan made her happy, he made her heart sing and he was the man who accepted her, loved her and owned her heart, yet here she was, cozied up to a bottle of red wine and the TV guide, crying her eyes out while the only man she'd ever truly loved was home in the arms of another woman with her blessing.

**Home of Derek Morgan – **

He saw the books in the box as she sat it down…and he saw her puffy red eyes; she'd been crying and now he was really confused. He closed the gap between them and took her hands in his; they were trembling.

"Talk to me, Savannah. Please." He said softly.

She pulled her hands from his and went to take a seat on the couch.

"It's over, Derek."

He joined her on the couch.

"Over, what are you talking about?"

"This isn't working; it hasn't been working for a while now and we both know it."

"Savannah, what brought this on? I mean this morning when I came home…"

"We had sex."

"We made love…"

"No. You made love…just not to me."

"Savannah, I'm confused."

"Yes, that's obvious."

Derek stood suddenly finding it hard to be near her now seeing the hurt in her eyes and feeling as if he was the cause.

"Garcia told me that you two had lunch together."

"Yes I called her."

"Why? Penelope is my friend."

"Is that all she is?"

"What are you saying? Of course that's all she is."

He heard her chuckle as she moved to the kitchen leaving him alone watching after her. He followed her and noticed more boxes stacked on the floor.

"Savannah, we haven't had a decent conversation in weeks and you call Penelope to discuss us! How am I supposed to feel about that?"

"Derek, I don't want to talk about this! I don't want a nasty confrontation it's just better that we end this now!"

"Savannah, I can't accept this! I want us to work but for the life of me I don't know how to do that. Now you're packed up and ready to leave…you weren't even going to talk to me about that either were you?"

"Derek, I believe you want to make this work; but your job, your life…I'm just not a part of that! You say you love me but Penelope knows more about you than I do! You're tender with her, loyal and the way you talk to her…it's not just a friendship you two have, Derek!"

Savannah moved to grab one of her boxes and without looking at him brushed past him into the front room setting the box near the door. Again he followed her and stood in front of her blocking her from moving away from him. He wasn't ready to surrender and admit that his worst nightmare had finally come true; that he had failed at this relationship. He wasn't ready to defer to the voices in his head that spoke to him in his dreams at night and in the moments of the early morning just before he woke, that he was broken and unable to love, really truly love a woman. He'd promised her almost a year ago that he'd do anything to be with her and he thought he had given it his all. He'd focused on her, he'd even given her a key to a house that they would share together and yet, here she was finished with him, tired of waiting for him to fix himself so that he could love her like she loved him. Perhaps she had learned his truth before he had and that truth was, that he was all those things he'd feared he was.

He felt desperate as she moved to find a way around him; the disappointment in her eyes growing and then in an instant, his last chance and last ditch effort to get through to her he spoke the words that he thought would change everything and that would buy him some time to right this Titanic of a relationship.

"Marry me!"

Savannah's jaw dropped; she was speechless. She managed to get around him and walked to the front window and looked out into the darkness.

"If you had asked me twenty-four hours ago I'd accepted in a heartbeat."

He turned and followed her standing behind her.

"And now?"

"Now? Now there's now way on earth I'd ever marry you, Derek." She said calmly.

"Savannah, why?"

"Because Derek, you're not in love with me."

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm in love with you!"

"No, no you're not. I believe you want to be. I know you want this to work but it can't. "

"But…"

She then turned to face him and this time it was her that took his hands in hers.

"I've really been angry with you all week and I must admit, I've been acting like a spoiled little girl not taking your calls or returning your messages. I knew it wasn't your fault that you had to leave."

"You know I hate being away but we've talked about this."

"Yeah we've talked about it more than once."

"I'm here now and we can work this out."

"You came home a little after midnight last night I was so happy you were home. You made love to me Derek like you never have before. It was almost like you were with someone else. I just thought you were trying to make up for the last few weeks but then you…"

She couldn't go on she felt her heart breaking all over again.

"Baby, talk to me."

"Just before you fell asleep you said, _'I love you, Penelope.'_"

"I what? I couldn't have…I –I-."

BOOM! He stood speechless as Savannah turned and headed toward their bedroom. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, and couldn't think of what to do next so he just stood there for what seemed like an eternity. A few minutes later, Savannah came out of the bedroom toward the front room pulling a large rolling suitcase behind her. He still couldn't say a word as she stopped at the front door. Slowly he turned to face her.

"I'll come by tomorrow to get the rest of my things. My cousin has a truck and he's agreed to help me move."

"Savannah, I am so, so sorry. I never meant to hurt you and you didn't deserve any of this."

"You're right I didn't."

"Savannah…"

"Derek, you're a great guy and if you and Penelope ever get it together I know you'll both be happy together."

Then she was gone pulling her luggage behind her. She never looked back she simply closed the door and moments later he heard her car start up and pull away from the house. He felt as if he should have stopped her even though he had no words, no apologies, nothing that would have made a difference.

He'd failed, utterly and there was no excuse for what he had done to Savannah. Now what? What was he supposed to do with all the feelings welling up inside and how was he supposed to reconcile the fact that Savannah was gone, he'd driven her away with his early morning confession but most of all how was he supposed to live with the fact that he was a coward, that in the midst of everything the only person that he could think of right now was Penelope!


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell?"

Poking her head from underneath the comforter she glanced at the red neon numbers on her clock. Even though everything was blurry it was as if the oversized numbers stood mocking her as, '4:00,' shown brightly on it's face. Irritated she pulled the covers over her head again.

BUZZ!

"Damn it!" she cursed.

Violently, she threw the covers off of her body and angrily fished for her glasses on the nightstand.

"This better be worth risking your life whoever this is!"

She knew who it was. It was the only person who'd ever come over at this hour; the only one who had permission to. Still she ranted all the way to the door, like always.

"A girl's got to get her beauty sleep! Eight hours! Six hours at the minimum! Doesn't anyone have a watch around here!"

She jerked the door open and immediately regretted her sleepy drunken temper tantrum. She saw the look in his eyes and the need. She pulled him inside without a word of complaint and closed the door behind them.

"Derek, what's wrong?"

"You have anything to drink?"

"Water? Tea? Coffee?"

"Anything stronger?"

"Derek, it's four-friggin'-am! Alcohol? Really?"

Ignoring her he plopped down on the couch and closed his eyes. She watched him and without a word moved toward the kitchen. He hadn't moved when she returned handing him a beer.

"That's as strong as you get until you tell me what in the world you're doing here when you should be home with Savannah.

"Savannah's gone."

"What?"

"She left me."

"Derek, what did you do?"

He chuckled. Why did she assume he'd done something wrong? Probably because she knew him and because she knew him, she knew it was only a matter of time before he screwed up and forced Savannah out the door and out of his life.

"Penelope, I really messed up!"

She took the seat on the couch next to him and took his hand in hers.

"Start at the beginning."

"We haven't been getting along for a while. With our jobs, our schedules she…"

"Derek, come on, Savannah knew what she was getting into. Besides, her job is just as demanding as yours."

"Yeah I know."

"Then there has to be more, Savannah loves you."

Derek pulled his hand from hers and sat up putting his face in his hands. She watched him patiently.

"Last night or actually this morning I came home and Savannah and I, we, you know, we made love…she'd been ignoring me and avoiding me all week. I just wanted us to be good, you know? It was great, I thought afterwards we were back on track."

Penelope felt her heart drop; she didn't want to hear about Derek making love to Savannah. She had no right to be jealous after all, she and Derek were just friends. Besides, she had a boyfriend and she was lucky to have a guy like Sam who loved her and treated her like a queen. Still, no amount of logic and reason was able to chase away what her heart was feeling at that moment.

"So, what happened to change that?"

"I came home tonight and she had all of her things packed in boxes like she was moving."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No Garcia, I'm not kidding. She wasn't going to even talk to me. She was trying to get out of the house before I got home."

"Derek, you've got to talk to her! You need to fix this!"

"I tried, Penelope, I did but her mind is made up! I even asked her to marry me but…

"What? You asked her to what?"

"I asked her to marry me! I know it sounds crazy but I was desperate and I just wanted her to stay. I didn't want to mess up again. I wanted to prove that I was all in."

"So, what did she say to your proposal?"

"She turned me down."

"Why? I would think that that would have been just what she wanted."

"Me too. She told me that she couldn't marry me because I wasn't in love with her."

"Of course you are."

"Penelope…"

"What is it Derek?"

"I've been an idiot and I should have never gotten involved with Savannah."

"Come on Derek you're just saying that because you're hurting right now…"

"No P, Savanna is right. I hurt her so bad. She didn't deserve that. I wasn't honest and I led her to believe that we could have a future together."

"Derek…"

"You know what she said?"

"What?"

"She said that after we made love, or had sex as she calls it, I did the unthinkable."

"And what was that?"

"Just before I fell asleep, I said, _'I love you, Penelope.'_"

Penelope jumped from the couch and moved quickly to the front door and placed her hand on the knob.

"You've got to go! Now, Morgan!"

"What? Why?"

He looked at her with confusion and pain. She was his solace and he had no other place to go. He needed her she always knew what to do what to say. He loved her and as much as he knew he'd hurt Savannah, he knew she was right. He loved Penelope; he was _in_ love with Penelope.

"Because this is too, too weird! You and Savannah are in a relationship and yeah sure, you're going through a rough patch but you stay and work it out!"

"She doesn't want to work it out, Penelope and I'm not sure I want to either! No, actually I am sure; in fact, I've been sure for a long time! I don't want to be with Savannah, I want to be with you!"

"Morgan! Stop, you know that's not true! You're upset, I get it and it's after four in the morning, you're not thinking straight and…"

He closed the gap between them and before she saw it coming he captured her lips in a searing deep passionate kiss. What his words could not say that kiss did. She resisted him but only for a second. She wanted this, the kiss, the tight embrace that he now held her in…she wanted him, all of him. Then she suddenly, broke the kiss and pulled herself out of his arms.

"Penelope, what's wrong?"

"This! Derek, we can't do this! You don't get to come over here and…and…kiss me like that…"

"Like what?"

"Like…like I've never been kissed…nobody's every kissed me like that before…ever!"

"Penelope, I love you! I've loved you from the day I met you…but I…"

"Stop! Just stop, don't say another word! I'm with Sam! I love Sam…he's my boyfriend and…I can't hurt him…not like this…Derek you've got to leave!"

"Are you _in_ love with Sam?"

She didn't answer him she just stood there looking into his eyes speechless remembering the kiss only seconds ago. How had she not seen this coming? She loved him too and never in a million years did she think he'd ever feel the same way.

"Derek, please, you need to leave, please!"

"Penel-"

"No Derek! I won't be your rebound or your way station until another beautiful woman comes along and grabs your attention. I won't be your number two!"

"You'll always be number one. I'm tired of settling for number two, three and four and…"

"Stop! Please, just go…Derek…now!"

He saw the resolve in her eyes; she didn't want him even though she'd returned his kiss with just as much fire and emotion as he'd given her. Yet she didn't want him just like Savannah no longer wanted him. Was it so easy to give up on him he wondered to himself. Penelope had been his best friend for over ten years and he'd shared more with her than anyone else; she knew where his cracks and fissures lay and she knew his secrets. Maybe he was too far gone even for her to fix. She saw him as a lost cause and he didn't blame her really.

He wanted to disappear in that moment fearing that his declaration had cost him his best friend. So, without even a look back he left stepping back into the darkness of the early morning and as he heard the lock slip into place his heart shattered into a million pieces.

**BAU Headquarters – Office of Mateo Cruz – Morning –**

"What made you change your mind, Agent?"

"I guess you could say, I need a change."

"Well, I'm glad you decided to help us out. We could really use your skill set."

Section Chief Mateo Cruz had approached Morgan several months ago about a special assignment, which the agent had declined. He didn't want to be separated from his team; Cruz had seen firsthand how close they were, like family so he was surprised when he'd gotten the phone call from Morgan earlier that he'd reconsidered.

Morgan sat in front of Cruz's desk reading a large file as the particulars of the case were explained to him.

"Of course this means you'll be gone for an indefinite period of time so you'll need to wrap up any outstanding case files and be ready to leave as soon as possible."

"Not a problem. I'm actually ready to leave now."

Cruz studied the agent before him who still had not looked up from the file on his lap.

"Okay, well good."

"Yeah, good."

"You do know that you may not come back, right? We've already lost seven agents on this case trying to do what we're asking you to do."

"I know so what? I can handle this."

Cruz shook is head; this man was living up to his reputation as being a hard, ass kicking, fearless son-of-a-bitch. There was nothing else to say so he stood and extended his hand and for the first time in three years of chasing one of the world's most elusive criminals, he felt as if he'd finally found the right man for the job.

"I'm sure you'll want to say goodbye to your team."

"No, I'm good. It's easier if I just leave right away. I'm not much on goodbyes."

"Fine then; Agent Hotchner is fully aware of the case and has approved you helping us so I'll let him inform the team."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Good luck, Agent. You'll need it."

Morgan nodded and headed out of the office. This was for the best; he'd made a mess of everything. He'd devastated and humiliated Savannah and dumped his crap on Penelope forcing her to throw him out of her apartment. He needed a do-over somehow; maybe this case would give him that chance. He wanted to prove that he was not a hopeless pathetic waste of time. He'd lost everyone that had mistakenly believed he was so much more. He needed to get away and he needed some space and he needed to prove himself again.

Without anyone on his team noticing him he quietly whispered silent goodbyes and slipped onto the elevator and took the ride down to the first floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Derek knew how serious this assignment was. He'd had several undercover assignments as a Chicago police officer but they didn't come close to what he was about to do. He'd been ordered to leave behind anything that would tie him to his real identity and he was also ordered not to contact anyone especially family and close friends. His mother and sisters had become accustomed to his occasional bouts of sporadic communication but during those times they knew he was dealing with his demons and took comfort in the fact that Penelope was there to take care of him. This time however, there was no set return date and no guarantee that he'd return at all. This reality is what had prompted him to write the letters. He'd heard of soldiers headed to war writing letters to loved ones just in case, but even in his line of work he never imagined having to write his own. So, as he sealed the envelope addressed to his mother and set it next to the ones addressed to his sisters, Sarah and Desiree he began the one letter that would be the hardest of them all to write.

_Dear Penelope:_

_If you are reading this letter than it means that I did not make it back and for that I am sorry._

_As I sit here writing this letter to you I can't help but think back to the day I first saw you. I mistakenly called you Gomez, which by the way was Pretty Boy's fault, but whosever fault it was once you turned and looked at me, I knew my life would never be the same…_

**BAU Headquarters Quantico, VA – Later same morning – **

It was 10:00 am and as Garcia headed back to her office from the break room she noticed that Morgan still had not arrived. His office was dark, which was highly unusual for him. She couldn't help but stop in front of his door momentarily remembering his early morning visit; her gut wrenched as she thought of how he looked standing in her doorway, so desperate and lost. She was supposed to be his best friend, his solace but instead she'd turned him away and treated him like most of the world had. He had trusted her with everything his secrets and his demons, and yet this time when he needed her most and Derek Morgan very rarely asked for help, she turned her back and threw him out of her apartment.

She hadn't noticed the tears streaming down her face as she placed a light hand on his door. Now she was feeling her own desperation as she wondered where he was. He'd confessed his feelings during his 4:00 a.m. visit; words she'd only dreamed of hearing and then her fears and insecurities reared their ugly heads and she panicked. She couldn't control her actions or her words she didn't mean them, quite the contrary. She loved Derek Morgan and she remembered the first day she'd laid eyes on him she knew her life would be forever changed. She had to talk to him, to apologize and tell him that she felt the same way about him. She wanted to ask him if he really meant what he said or was it just a response to losing Savannah. But deep down she knew that his feelings were real. His confession was not a result of his break up but instead they were the cause. She vowed to talk to him as soon as he arrived…she had her own confession to make.

"Garcia!"

She turned toward the familiar voice.

"Hey JJ!"

"Hotch wants us in the conference room in five minutes."

Garcia shot a quick look towards Morgan's door quickly wiping away her tears and then back to her friend.

"Okay sure. He Jayje?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Morgan? He's normally in by now."

"No but I texted him so I'm sure he'll be here any minute now."

"Yeah okay, maybe you're right."

"Maybe he and Savannah had a wild night. He'll be in don't worry."

JJ smiled at her over anxious friend and turned to head back toward the conference room and noticed that Penelope wasn't following.

"Garcia, you coming?"

"Oh yes, yes. I just need to grab my pad and pen I'll be right there."

Garcia set her coffee on her desk and grabbed her phone. She felt a sense of panic overtake her as she closed the door and leaned against it waiting for him to pick up. Something felt off and she couldn't get the look on his face when she'd asked him to leave. Why did she do that?" She wondered to herself. Then his voice message began playing in her ear.

"Drats!" She whispered to herself. "Where are you?"

As Penelope entered the conference room her eyes fell on the chair where Morgan normally sat then glanced questioningly at JJ. JJ shrugged and shook her head. Hotch was the last to arrive and quickly began the briefing.

"I'm sure you all have noticed Morgan's absence."

They all shot glances around the table at each other then back at Hotch.

"Morgan has been asked to assist Counter Terrorism on a highly sensitive case. He will be gone indefinitely and it is very important that this conversation no leave this room."

"But he didn't say goodbye."

She hadn't realized that she'd spoken out loud.

"Garcia he wasn't aloud to say anything to anyone. No exceptions."

"What's the case, Hotch?" Reid asked.

"I don't know. Apparently it's above my pay grade. What I do know is that it is vital that none us try to make contact with him or try to find him, Garcia."

"Yes Sir. I understand."

"Now. We've been asked to consult in several cases that for now will not require us to leave town. I've split the cases up evenly among you and I'd like to be able to brief Cruz tomorrow morning on them. Dismissed."

Hotch quickly left the room; he knew the team would have questions that he couldn't answer, especially Garcia. It was no secret how she felt about Morgan and it was going to be near impossible for her to not try and find him. He was worried about Morgan and was well aware of the case that had already gotten seven agents killed but he also knew his friend and if anyone could solve the case it was Morgan.

Garcia hadn't moved she just sat trying to process the fact that her best friend who had only hours ago been standing in her living room was now gone and no one knew anything.

JJ watched from the doorway as the others had filed out of the room. This would be hard on her friend and if Morgan didn't make it back it would surely destroy her.

"Garcia, are you okay?"

JJ approached Penelope taking the seat next to her.

"Garcia, you have to be strong. Besides, he'll be back before you know it."

"This is my fault, JJ. He never would have taken this assignment if it wasn't for me."

"Garcia, what are you talking about?"

"I remember him telling me a few weeks ago that Cruz wanted him to take some special assignment but he turned him down; He didn't want to leave the team…or me."

"Maybe Cruz pressured him to take the case. He may not have had a choice."

"No JJ that's no it I'm sure of it."

"We don't always get to choose. Remember when I was forced to transfer to the State Department?"

"JJ, I know all that but Morgan didn't want to go! He would have told me he'd changed his mind."

Suddenly, Garcia stood and headed to the door as JJ watched her.

"Garcia where are you going?"

"I've got to talk to him JJ! If I hurry maybe he hasn't left yet…I've got to tell him…I have to apologize and tell him I…"

JJ rushed toward the door and grabbed the hysterical woman in a tight embrace as she broke down in tears.

"It's going to be okay, P. He'll be back and you too will be back to your outrageous, flirty ways."

"I'm not so sure, JJ. I really messed up and I have a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that I'll never see him again."

Garcia slowly pulled away from JJ and headed to her office she didn't care what Hotch said, she had to find a way to talk to Derek even if it was her last time speaking to him. He needed to know that she loved him; that she'd panicked when he said he loved her. She needed to hear his voice if only she could have 4:00 a.m. this morning back she'd never have insisted he leave. Now he was gone to who-knows-where, and her heart was screaming and breaking into a million pieces.

Garcia turned the knob, opened the door and stepped into her office. Looking up through teary eyes she was totally shocked never did she expected to see this person in her office, especially after all that had happened. Their eyes met and for a brief moment neither of them knew what to say.

"Savannah?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Savannah…"

Penelope reluctantly closed the door. Savannah stood in front of her bank of computers looking as if she'd been up all night. The gorgeous woman whom she'd secretly envied for months seemed haggard and worn; older and her eyes were red no doubt she'd been crying. Penelope wasn't sure what to say or do so she remained silent feelings of guilt threatening to consume her.

"Hello Penelope."

"Hey, Savannah…"

"I'm sure you weren't expecting a visit from me first thing in the morning."

Her voice was tinged with sarcasm and Penelope braced herself for a confrontation.

"No, no I wasn't. What brings you by?"

Penelope moved passed the woman and began turning on her computers. She felt Savannah's eyes watching her intently.

"Derek and I broke up."

Penelope knew Savannah was watching and waiting for a reaction. She knew once their eyes met, Savannah would know that Derek had already told her about the breakup. So she kept her back to the woman waiting for her computers to power up.

"You already know don't you?"

Penelope turned to face her visitor.

"Yeah, I know. Derek came to see me…"

"I figured as much."

She chuckled to herself as she moved away from Garcia and sat in a chair near the door. Garcia followed her lead and sat in front of her babies.

"Look Savannah, I am so sorry about your breakup. I wanted you two to work, really I did."

"Do you know how foolish I feel? Do you, Penelope? I asked you to meet me for lunch and spilled my heart out to you! All this time…all along…you, Derek…"

"Savannah, please, whatever happened between you and Derek is not my business! Derek was lucky to have you in his…"

"Do you know?"

"Know what?"

"Do you know that he is in love with you?"

"Savannah? NO! This is crazy, come on I know you're upset…"

"Penelope, please have enough respect for me…woman to woman…"

Penelope felt the tears as she looked away and tried to compose herself.

"No I didn't know, I swear. He was always talking about wanting the two of you to work. I didn't know, I didn't know."

It was at that moment Savannah heard something in her voice and saw something beyond the tears in the other woman's eyes that told her much more than she'd come to find out.

"Oh my god!"

"What?"

"I can't believe I didn't notice before."

"What?"

"Why would I, I suppose; I'm rarely around the two of you."

"What is it?"

"You're in love with Derek!"

**Location Unknown – Afternoon –**

Derek opened the door of the small apartment and as his eyes carefully surveyed the room he remembered why he hated undercover work. The building was located in a rundown part of town with young men and women hanging outside eyeing their new neighbor as he climbed the steps. The furniture was old and tattered; he was surprised that it was clean so at least that was something. He crossed the room to the small kitchen that was a mere extension of the main room and was happy to see it was spotless too. The cabinets were filled with non-perishable canned goods, rice and pasta and generic sauces none seemed appealing but it would do in a pinch. The refrigerator was empty with the exception of a case of water and a dozen eggs; he made a mental note to go grocery shopping in the morning. The bedroom was clean and it was obvious that the bed linen was brand new. The furniture was used but he didn't mind sleep would be scarce until he closed the case and made his way back home.

He threw his bag on the bed and pulled the new cell phone from his pocket. Checking his watch he made his first call.

"Harry's Deli." The gruff voice echoed.

"I'm here."

"Does everything meet to your satisfaction?"

"Oh, okay so you've got jokes."

"I'm here all week."

"Yeah well make sure you are. I'll call in the morning."

"Get some rest."

The call ended. He fought the urge to dial another number as he quickly slid the phone into his pocket. He wondered what the team had been told about his absence he hated leaving without saying a word to any of them but that was the nature of the business. He had to admit that he only cared about what one of them thought. The way things had ended this morning maybe this was for the best. She didn't need any more stress in her life and she'd made it perfectly clear as she pushed him out of the door that she was not interested in anything more than friendship. And Savannah she didn't deserve to be hurt and he knew he'd never get the look in her eyes out of his mind.

It was still early but he needed a drink. Maybe he'd try after all to get some sleep as he began to undress heading for the bathroom for a hot shower. He so wanted to be home even with the mess he'd created there but he had a feeling that it would be a long time before he made it back there.

**BAU Headquarters – Section Chief Office of Mateo Cruz – **

The bureau's eighth attempt to bring this case to a close had begun less than six hours ago and already he was regretting sending in another agent even one as capable as Morgan.

Section Chief Mateo Cruz sat behind his desk reviewing the file for the umpteenth time. Each time that he'd looked through the pages he felt uneasy as if he was missing something important. Unlike the previous section chief, he had the utmost faith in the BAU even though he still didn't fully understand how they were able to do what they did. What he did know was that they were effective and since their beginning almost thirty years ago the department had been responsible for the capture of a staggering number of criminals. He greatly admired and respected these agents especially the team led by SSA Aaron Hotchner. They had all gone through a lot individually and yet they were like a family who were near flawless in their pursuit of justice.

Still as he thumbed through the last few pages outlining every detail of this case, he felt a looming dread. Counter Terrorism had asked for his help and that was rare. Just like the BAU, CT had agents that held just as impressive of a track record when it came to doing what they do. Seven agents in as many years who had been trained in finding and apprehending threats had lost their lives leaving a network of criminals that were becoming bolder and bolder each day.

He'd approached Morgan months ago with an opportunity that would eventually put him in line for promotion even perhaps leading his own team but he turned him down. Then suddenly, this morning he'd called asking if the opportunity was still available. He didn't totally believe his excuse for changing his mind he simply jumped at the chance of having him on the case.

Now as he closed the file and pushed it to the center of his desk he began to regret putting another agent's life on the line, especially Morgan. Cruz knew that he'd chosen Morgan for another reason that was purely self-serving. Morgan had something he wanted, rather someone and the only way he stood a chance with that someone was to eliminate the obstacle looming in his way; Morgan was that obstacle. As the younger man sat across from him he wondered if he could be that ruthless in his pursuit of what he wanted. There had to be another way other than sending a man to what certainly would be his death. Like the seven before him, he'd surely meet the same fate.

He glanced at the file again and closed his eyes for a few seconds to clear his head as he thought about what he had done. It was heartless, selfish and cold-blooded, but he loved her and she was worth whatever he had to do to have her in his life.

When it was all said and done and not matter how things turned out, she would know just how much he loved her…he silently prayed that it would be enough to win her heart.

**Penelope's Office –**

"That's ridiculous!"

"Is it?"

"Of course it is! Derek and I are friends nothing more."

Why was it that everyone saw what she and Derek had tried so hard to deny? Now Savannah was repeating what she'd heard a million times from her friends. Savannah continued as if she had never heard Penelope's denial.

"Does he know?"

"Excuse me?"

"Does he know that you're in love with him?"

"Savannah, I told you…"

"I know what you told me, but we both know it's not the truth."

Now it was Penelope who was pacing the room as the other woman watched her.

"You need to tell him before it's too late. Otherwise, there's just going to be another woman and another."

"Savannah, I…"

"Tell him, Penelope…don't wait!"

"It may already be too late."

"What do you mean?"

"Derek is gone, Savannah."

"Gone? Where?"

"Cruz sent him on a secret assignment and no one knows where he is."

Savannah felt panic overcome her. She still loved Derek and no matter what, she didn't want anything to happen to him. She knew his line of work was dangerous even though he had purposely kept much of it from her.

"When will he be back?"

"I don't know…nobody knows"

"Can't you call him?"

"No, no we aren't allowed to contact him or it could put him in danger."

Then the two women sat in silence looking into the each other's teary eyes fearing for the life of the man they both loved and prayed that God would keep him safe and bring him home unharmed.

**Home of Mateo Cruz- Late Evening –**

He hated being alone. If he closed his eyes and focused he could still smell her perfume. He poured himself a drink and swallowed it down in one gulp. He felt the numbing sensation running through his veins and he poured himself another. The doorbell rang pulling him momentarily from his plans of cozying up to the bottle of brown liquid for the evening.

He wasn't expecting company and very few people knew where he lived. He took a precautionary look through the peephole and felt his heart leap. It was her…she'd sworn on her last visit that she'd never return, committed to making things work with the one she claimed to love. So, with a shaky breath, he opened the door and greeted her with a warm smile.

"Savannah!"

Without need of an invitation she stepped inside and feeling his hungry eyes on her she turned to face him.

"Mateo, what have you done?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Join me in a drink?"

"No I won't join you in a drink! Answer my question; what have you done to Derek?"

"Nothing! I promise he'll be back after his assignment is completed."

She walked further into the house following him toward the bar. She watched as he freshened his drink then turn to face her.

"Sure you won't join me?"

She ignored his question and began pacing the room. He took a long sip from his drink as he admired her body.

"I talked to Penelope Garcia today and she told me you sent Derek away and nobody can contact him."

"So."

"So? He's my boyfriend, Mateo!"

"Really, because when he came to me this morning asking for this assignment, I assumed you two were… how shall I say, having issues."

He closed the distance between them and wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her close. She struggled in his arms, which only made him tighten his grip. His confidence increased when she looked away.

"Okay, okay, I broke up with Derek…"

"Ahh…excellent! Now the two of us…"

She pulled away from him creating space between them.

"Mateo, I broke up with Derek not because of you!"

"Why then?"

"Because he's in love with someone else."

He laughed hysterically as he finished his drink and headed to the bar again.

"This doesn't change anything!"

She watched him turn his back and grab the half-empty bottle.

"Sure it does. You and SSA Derek Morgan are no more."

He added ice to his glass with one hand and poured with the other. Then turning to face her once again he closed the distance grabbing her roughly around the waist and pulling her against his body.

"Besides, I'm not finished with you yet."

Slowly he ran his cold glass down the side of her face. Savannah jerked out of his grasp but he was too fast as his hand clamped around her arm.

"Let me go! I told you what happened between us was a mistake. It was one time!"

"That's what you said but I say differently."

He set his glass down on the nearby table as she struggled to get free. She was no match for him as he grabbed her other arm and held her firm. She cringed and struggled as he began placing wet kisses on her neck as his hands slowly roamed her body.

"Stop Mateo! Let me go!"

"I did this all for you." He whispered in her ear.

"I didn't ask you to."

"I knew he couldn't make you happy and I was right. Would it really be so bad if he didn't come back?"

"This is not right, Mateo, please bring him home!"

Reluctantly, he released her and picked up his glass from the table. She struggled to catch her breath as she straightened her clothes.

"And if I do what will you do for me?"

"What?"

"Everything has a price, Savannah."

"I love Derek! Even though he doesn't love me he's still a good man and he doesn't deserve to die, not like this!"

"I wonder what he would think if he knew I fucked his lovely Savannah? I wonder what he would say if he knew how I had you screaming my name over and over…"

"Stop it! Please! You can't tell him! I made a mistake! I was hurting and I didn't mean…"

"You didn't mean what? You didn't mean to come here and crawl into my bed and let me show you how someone as lovely and beautiful as you are should be treated?"

She felt her heart race and the tears began to fall freely now from her eyes. She began moving away from this man who'd she had mistakenly confided in months ago during a difficult time and then had let her guard down on an evening when Derek and the team were out of town. She hadn't planned it; she simply accepted an invitation to talk to someone with a sympathetic ear. One thing led to another and now her mistake had come back to haunt her. She couldn't let this man hurt Derek because of her.

She grabbed her purse and rushed toward the door. He was faster and as her hand touched the knob she felt her body being pushed and pinned against the door. She couldn't move she felt weak and helpless and out of control.

He began to plant kisses on the back of her neck and his hand crept down her leg finding the hem of her dress and slowly pulling it up her thighs.

"Please, Mateo…don't…"

"How badly do you want him to live?"

His hand was on her inner thigh toying with the lace of her panties.

"Please let me go!"

"Don't worry I won't force myself on you, Sweet Savannah. You'll come to me freely."

He took a step away from her and released his hold on her. Her body was shaking uncontrollably now as she pushed her dress back in place to cover herself.

"Do you want him home safely?"

She shook her head yes as she sobbed against the door.

"Then you have a choice to make. His life for yours; I want you in my bed willingly and once you are, I'll pull him from the case and bring him home."

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly. I'll give you until this time tomorrow to make your decision."

**Home of Jennifer and Will LaMontagne – Evening –**

"Admit it Penelope, she's right!"

Penelope stared at the other blonde in the room open mouthed as she drained her second glass of wine. JJ Grabbed the bottle and refilled hers and Garcia's glass, Penelope remained silent.

"Don't just sit there, Savannah is right, you my silly clueless friend are hopelessly in love with the dashing Derek Morgan! So…deal with it!"

Penelope took a long gulp from her glass and let her body fall against the back of the couch.

Will and Henry were out of town visiting his family and Penelope was happy that JJ had not made plans for the evening.

"What am I supposed to do now, JJ?"

"You tell him that you feel the same way about him as he does about you!"

"How? I don't know where he is?"

"You heard Hotch, we aren't allowed to contact him or try to find him!"

"That's never stopped you before."

"Come on, JJ, you heard what he said; one call, one search could put him in danger!"

"Yeah I hear you, but still of all the agents in the bureau why would they take one from the BAU; we're already understaffed."

"He's one of the best everybody knows that."

"That he is but when was the last time they asked any of us to work undercover in another agency? Something just doesn't sound right."

For the next several hours, JJ and Penelope sat and talked and drank way too much wine. They both needed the girl time and the distraction. JJ's words earlier continued to ring in her ears; why would an agent be taken from the BAU to go undercover for another agency when there were dozens of other well-trained men and women drooling for the opportunity to prove themselves.

Draining her glass and feeling the full affect of the wine, her thoughts fell on Derek she regretted throwing him out and making him feel as if she didn't care. She saw the surprise and the hurt in his eyes and she couldn't bear to think what it must have felt like for him to be rejected by the one person who'd always been there for him. She wanted a do-over, she wanted another chance to see him and to tell him that she'd been a fool, that she loved him too.

Now, all she could do is wait and she was never good at waiting. She curled up on the couch sleep coming, her eyes began to close and immediately she drifted into dreams of him.

_"I love you Derek Morgan, I always have and I always will."_


	10. Chapter 10

Savannah was in tears as she drove toward her cousin's home. He'd been kind enough to help her move and offered her temporary lodging until she could find an apartment. Foolishly she thought she'd be able to forget what she had done and moved on with her life with Morgan but she was dreadfully wrong.

_They'd met at Rossi's Annual Fourth of July Barbeque. It was one of the rare times Derek had included her in the team's social gatherings. Cruz, the only other outsider seemed to gravitate to her almost immediately after his arrival. She felt comfortable in his company, almost like a kindred spirit; the two that didn't quite belong. As he was about to leave he made it a point to pull her aside, handing her his card and offering her his company and a soft shoulder to cry on. _

_Derek never noticed she was gone he was too wrapped up and wrapped around Penelope to notice that she had stepped away. Even now as she looked back, she should have seen what was really between them. After waving goodbye to Mateo Cruz she slipped the card into her purse forgetting about until a few weeks later._

_The hospital was having an employee dinner honoring employees with outstanding accomplishments in their fields; Savannah was one of the ER doctors scheduled to receive a prestigious award. She was excited and looking forward to finally having Derek by her side when at the last minute he was called away on a case. She was livid, he was remorseful but it didn't stop them from having a huge fight as he slammed the door in her face. She went to the dinner alone and still angry with Derek. After several hours, she came home to an empty house and an empty bed…then she remembered the card._

Savannah was ashamed of herself; she wasn't a cheater and she loved Derek yet she couldn't explain her behavior. Now her indiscretion with another man had put him in danger. Mateo had promised to keep their secret he understood her remorse and her love for Derek. The details of her evening with him were foggy but she had done the unthinkable and he had been quick to fill in the details of their most intimate activities as she lay in his arms the next morning.

**Unknown Location – Morning –**

Morgan stood across the street from the Collier building. His first order of business before starting his day was to place a phone call to his handler. It was important to check in every four hours to make sure everything was going as planned.

"Harry's Deli."

"I'm here getting ready to head inside."

"Remember, no heroics; integrate yourself into the company…"

"…I'm a damn janitor!"

"Let people get comfortable having you around, get the files and get out."

"This isn't my first rodeo, man."

"Yeah, yeah you're the best. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks. Hey there is one question."

"Shoot."

"Why me? Why am I here? There are agents sitting on their asses who would love this gig."

"Who knows? Don't ask so many questions. Just do your job, get the files and…"

"…And what?"

"Don't get yourself killed."

**BAU Headquarters – Garcia's office – **

Every time her phone rang she prayed it was him; every time she touched her computer to conduct a search she was tempted to look for him but she knew her orders and her boss's stern look directed at her in the briefing sent a slight chill down her spine so, she resisted the urge to hunt him down and personally bring him home. Her heart ached at not knowing where he was and she missed him, their banter and flirting and his strong warm arms around her pulling her into his body. She'd been a frightened fool keeping her feelings from him; she only hoped she'd get another chance to tell him how she really felt.

**Office of Mateo Cruz – **

He gloated as he thought of the previous evening. He had plans for the lovely Savannah Hayes and he wasn't going to be denied what he wanted with her. He'd made her a deal but he'd say anything to get what he wanted and what he wanted more than anything was her…tonight she would be his and is alone.

He loved the power his position gave him and he wielded it like a mighty sword. This case had proven quite profitable for him over the years, as he was able to keep his eye on its progress. Seven agents had lost their lives attempting to bring down one of the world 's wealthiest businessmen whose multi-billion dollar empire was the hiding place for a deadly homegrown terrorist cell.

The American people were so paranoid about foreign terrorists coming here and wrecking havoc that they were totally ignorant to the fact that the deadliest and strongest cells originated right here on American soil. These men and women rubbed elbows everyday with unsuspecting Americans, in school, on jobs, never coming under the suspicion of their neighbors. Mateo Cruz with his position of power and with access to the highest of classified information was the perfect person to watch the backsides of these extremist groups and he had done a stellar job over the last several years. Now he'd use his friends to extinguish a problem by the name of Derek Morgan; he was in his way and as long as he was alive, Savannah's heart would never be his. For now he'd satisfy himself with having her in his bed even if it was against her will.

**Location Unknown – Afternoon – **

Derek made his rounds with another maintenance crewmember, Oscar Sampson. Oscar had been with Collier Enterprises for thirty years and took great pride in his position as the Janitorial Supervisor. Morgan watched the older man as he carefully inspected each office. It was his job to make sure his staff left the building impeccably clean. Morgan made mental notes of places to hide and doors to aid his entry and exit into the building, watching for security cameras and traps along the way. Things looked easy enough which seemed odd. He'd learned the hard way that things were seldom as they appeared. He continued to follow Oscar looking at everything with a critical eye. He was determined to not let his desire to go home rush him and cause him to overlook something and make a mistake. Besides, he wasn't sure there was anything to go home to. Maybe time away was just what he needed.

"Terry!"

The older man moved in front of him waving his hands in front of his face.

"Terry!"

Morgan blinked and shook his head. _"Terry, yeah, that's me."_

"Sorry, man...dust and vacuum every night…no exceptions."

"Man, where'd you go?"

_"Home." _He thought. "I'm sorry, just trying to make sure I got everything.

"Yeah, okay."

Oscar examined him not sure if he believed the younger man. He made a mental note to keep his eye on his new employee; he ran a tight ship and he wouldn't tolerate any weak links…no not on his watch!

**BAU Headquarters – Office of Mateo Cruz –**

Cruz began gathering his belongings; it had been a long day and his mind had been occupied with other things. He was looking forward to the evening with his special guest. Derek Morgan was on an indefinite mission and out of his way. He wanted her; mind, body and her heart and starting tonight there would be no one who would be able to keep him from her.

Heading toward the door he pulled his cell phone from his pocket. _"First things First." _He thought to himself. After three rings the call was finally answered.

"Harry's Deli."


	11. Chapter 11

**Home of Mateo Cruz – Evening –**

She wasn't sure what she was doing here. She wasn't sure what she was trying to prove to a man who'd admitted that he loved someone else. It was too late to prove that she was a loyal and devoted girlfriend; after all she'd cheated on him at the first sign of trouble. She was a cliché now and standing on the steps of a man she despised would not change anything. She feared for Derek's life but was that the real reason she'd agreed to Mateo's offer? Derek was more than capable of taking care of himself and if something did happen to him wasn't it the nature of the job?

Somehow that logic didn't help matters. Derek was good man even though they hadn't worked out. He didn't deserve to lose his life because of her moment of weakness.

Cruz had made no special plans for the evening; no dinner ordered in or prepared by his own hands. This was not a romantic evening between two lovers and he wasn't foolish enough to think that her feelings for him had changed in twenty-four hours. She was here in exchange for Morgan's safe return home nothing more. So, as he opened the door he wasn't surprised to see the defeat in her eyes.

"I'm glad you decided to join me this evening."

He stepped aside to allow her in.

"Did I have a choice?"

Smiling he closed the door taking in the beauty before him with the knowledge that in a few minutes he'd have her naked body beneath him as his only consolation.

"You always have a choice."

**Unknown City – Evening –**

Morgan's first day had finally come to an end and he welcomed the cool night air as he stepped out of the Collier building. He dreaded another evening alone in the small sparse apartment. He'd noticed a small convenience store about three blocks away so headed towards it with the idea of buying some much-needed snacks and beer. He pulled his phone from his pocket once he was sure he was out of earshot of any of his co-workers and dialed a now familiar number.

"Harry's Deli."

"It's me."

"How was your first day, mop jockey?"

"Funny, man."

"Yeah, I told you, I'm here all week."

"It looks like my boss is going to stretch orientation out for as long as he can."

"And?"

"This case man, is a no-brainer; in and out. There's got to be more to it. The security is high tech but nothing out of the ordinary; Collier's office is easy to access once you're inside, so I don't understand why seven agents couldn't bring this guy down?"

"Look, I told you man, stop asking so many damn questions. Nothing is as easy as it seems, alright? I get it your good but if you go and get cocky you'll be number eight on the dead agent list!"

"I'm not getting cocky! Something isn't right about this case, I can feel it!"

"Look all you need to do is get the files off of Collier's computer and get the hell out of there. Now, when do you get your own keys and passcode to the building?"

"Tomorrow."

"Good. Now, it's late go home and get some rest."

Derek heard the line go dead. He slid the phone in his pocket and continued toward the store. He'd always told his teammates and the young agents he'd trained to always trust their gut. He needed to take his own advice now because his gut was screaming loud and clear that something was definitely wrong.

**Home of Mateo Cruz – Morning – **

There had been no tenderness just dominance; no concern for her feelings. With each thrust he sent a message of ownership and control. Now as the daylight seeped through the bedroom blinds she lay still under him as a small tear trickled down the side of her face. His treatment of her in the most intimate of ways was her punishment for loving the wrong man; a man that although did not love her still commanded her loyalty. Mateo Cruz was a taker and he didn't have the patience to wait for what he wanted. He simply used his power and leverage to bring the weak under submission.

Now as she lay trapped beneath his sleeping body she was afraid to move without his permission for fear he would hurt her or worse that he would make a phone call that would end Derek's life.

"Good morning."

How did he know she was awake, or did it even matter? She hadn't moved or made a sound yet somehow he knew.

"Did you sleep well? He continued. "I know I did."

Savannah began to move as if to get up but he pressed her back down onto the bed.

"Wait, not so fast."

"I've done what you wanted, now let me go I have to be at the hospital in an hour."

He moved slightly laying on his side facing her with his arm across her body trapping her.

"You're grumpy in the morning; I'll have to remember that."

Again she tried to get up but he kept her pinned in place. Slowly he began planting wet kisses on her neck. She cringed as his hands roamed her body, desperately she wanted to run but there was nowhere to go.

"You promised!" She began as she struggled to break free of him. "Bring Derek home! Now, Mateo!"

He ignored her as his hands and mouth continued a relentless path across her unwilling body.

"Of course, I'll bring him home." He said between kisses. "But these things take time and I can't risk the case or him in doing so."

"Mateo this isn't what…"

He pressed his mouth roughly against hers stopping her protests as he straddled her pinning her arms over her head.

"I'll bring him home when I feel it's time. In the meantime you, my dear Savannah will do as you're told!"

"No! Get off of me! I have to go!"

**BAU Headquarters – **

She was the first to arrive. She hadn't slept all night and she couldn't stop thinking about Derek. She didn't realize how much of her day's routine included him and her heart ached at the big hole that now existed with his absence. She missed him terribly and she regretted being afraid of telling him how she felt. Now he was gone and no one knew where or for how long.

Penelope stared at the blank screens of her computers, her babies, the tools of her trade; she needed to find him and she was forbidden to look. She couldn't help but think there was more to his sudden departure. She wasn't like the rest of them; obedient without question, accepting orders and answers without so much as a minute inkling of concern. She wasn't like them quite the contrary and now her hacker instincts made the hair on her neck stand up. Her best friend was out there somewhere alone with no back up; nothing and no one to rely on but himself; he was the best but still the odds were against him.

She looked again at the blank screens. One by one she turned them on; what would it really hurt? She was the best too and if she didn't want to be detected she wouldn't be. What would it hurt to at least find out what city he was in? As the last computer screen came to life she remembered Hotch's orders and knew what was at stake if she disobeyed him. She loved her job and her freedom; she was here to do a job and in exchange she'd given her word to operate within the law and strict guidelines of the bureau. Still she'd risk everything for him; her job, her freedom, even her life. Garcia knew as much as she was willing to risk she wasn't willing to put him in danger and as good as she was there was always a chance of doing something that could blow his cover no matter how innocent her intentions. She'd learned that from Jason Clark Battle. In her efforts to help victims' families she'd nearly gotten herself killed.

No, the risk was too high and she loved him too much to take that chance not now maybe not ever.

**Home of Mateo Cruz – **

Out of breath Cruz collapsed on the mattress next to her. He ignored her tears and her silence. He knew it would take her a while to understand her purpose but they had the time and there'd be no interruptions by the one and only Derek Morgan. He couldn't understand why she cared about him but he was determined to change her mind.

"Now, that's the way I like starting my day."

Without responding Savannah quickly jumped out of the bed before he could grab her again. Gathering her clothes she began dressing. She could feel his eyes on her and it was all she could do not to vomit. She was disgusted with herself and ashamed. She'd cheated on Derek and for that she guessed that this was her punishment. Just as she finished dressing she could hear him coming toward her as she quickly turned to face her.

"Do you really have to leave so soon?"

She couldn't believe her ears; this was the last place she wanted to be but she had no choice. Now he was standing before her as if they were more than co-conspirators.

"Mateo, this is not a game we're playing! Don't be mistaken, I'm hear to save Derek's life nothing more!"

She wanted to spit in his face as she saw a flash of hurt in his eyes…then it was gone replaced with anger and determination. She turned and rushed toward the door with him following closely behind. Just as she reached the door he grabbed her arm in a violent grip turning her roughly to face him.

"No Savannah, this is not a game. I have never been more serious about anything or anyone in my life."

He increased his grip around her arm causing her to moan in pain.

"You're hurting me!"

"I don't want to believe me, I don't want to."

She looked in his eyes and a cold shiver ran down her spine and she was terrified at what she saw.

"Savannah, don't make me hurt you! Don't make me hurt him!"


	12. Chapter 12

Penelope knew it would still be another two hours before the rest of her team would arrive so she slipped out of the building and headed toward The Java Coffee House. She'd gotten in so early that they hadn't opened yet. The break room's coffee wouldn't do this morning and so off she went desperately seeking caffeine.

Savannah paid for her order and grabbed the large cup from the barista. She needed something to keep her awake after her evening with Cruz. She felt disgusted and filthy even after scrubbing her skin raw earlier.

"Savannah?"

Penelope couldn't help but notice the dark circles and red eyes staring back at her.

"Penelope, hi."

This was the last person Savannah wanted to see. Her morning seemed to be getting worse by the moment.

"I didn't realize you were a Java Junkie."

"Ah, well it was on the way so…"

Savannah tried to move past the blonde but Penelope wasn't having it as she placed a hand on her wrist. The pain forced her to pull away and she knew the woman couldn't help but notice the grimace on her face.

"Savannah? What's wrong are you hurt?"

"No. No I'm fine."

Penelope looked deep into the other woman's face searching for what ever it was that she was not telling her.

"No Savannah, you are not fine!"

**Derek's Apartment, City Unknown – **

Derek finished his coffee and rinsed the cup and set it in the sink. He was ready to wrap up this case but he was being forced to take it slow. He couldn't help but suspect that Harry the Handler knew more than he was letting on and he was beginning to believe that he was being strung along for another reason. He was too far from home to be a part of someone's game and the stakes were too high. Besides, he missed Penelope and things hadn't ended well between them. He wanted another chance to talk to her and let her know he wanted her in his life even if it meant that they could only be friends.

Morgan checked his watch and grabbed his burner phone from the counter and pocketed it as he headed to the door. He'd made it a habit to be aware of his surroundings as he allowed his eyes to take in the area. His noticed a new face a thin man about his height and build trying too hard to blend in across the street. He was alone and jerked his head away when their eyes met. Morgan headed toward the corner to wait for the bus as the man continued to watch him. As Morgan boarded the bus the stranger pulled a phone from his pocket and placed a call. He was being watched already and he'd only just started the case; that wasn't a good sign…not a good sign at all.

**Java Coffee House – Quantico, VA. –**

The two women sat in a corner booth near the rear of the coffee house. Penelope had never seen Savannah so out of it even when she'd paid her an unexpected visit at work she wasn't like this. Apparently the break up was taking its toll on the gorgeous doctor but somehow Penelope suspected it was much more than that.

"Savannah, what's going on?"

"Penelope…I can't talk about this right now."

"Look I understand breakups are tough but…"

"Please, I just need to get over Derek, right? Yeah I've been hearing that a lot lately."

"I couldn't help but notice that you flinched when I touched your wrist earlier."

"It's nothing."

Without any warning, Garcia grabbed Savannah's hand and pushed her sweater up past her wrist exposing a dark purple and black bruise. Savannah quickly jerked her arm away as if she could erase what the other woman had just seen.

"Oh my God, Savannah! Start talking…now!"

**Federal Building – Office of Mateo Cruz – **

If last night proved anything it proved that it wasn't enough. He wanted more from the beautiful woman whom he'd forced to share his bed. He felt her resistance as he plunged himself into her over and over again. As much as he enjoyed the physical gratification of taking her body he missed having her heart. He wanted the anger and fear in her eyes to be replaced with willing admiration but for now he would have to settle for what he could get. Even now as he sat behind his desk gloating over his conquest he knew he'd have to eliminate Derek Morgan if he were to ever have a chance with Savannah Barnes.

Cruz had taken a huge risk in getting the agent out of the way and he had to make sure to keep a close eye on his team of eager and concerned agents. They were all close, too close and no doubt one if not all of them would begin to wonder about a case that could and should have been handled by agents in Counter Terrorism. CT had more than enough agents and as good as Morgan and the others were they did not need their help. In fact, there was no case at all just a cleverly hatched plan that he'd created and he was quite proud of himself. Now, everything was working according to plans as long as one certain Technical Analyst didn't decide to go snooping, that is.

The Section Chief had called in a lot of favors. Harry, a seasoned handler owed him for a past favor and so he was eager to help keep the agent running around in circles. Collier was an old friend from childhood and had been more than willing to help him to get rid of his "problem" when the time came. He'd proven to be quite helpful in seven other instances and he was confident that he'd not let him down this time either.

Cruz frowned as he looked down at his empty coffee cup; there was definitely something to be said about the bureau's coffee, and horrible was putting it mildly. He had at least thirty minutes before his meeting with the director plenty of time to pick up a strong cup of coffee at his favorite coffee house.

**Java Coffee House – **

It was rare that Penelope Garcia was rendered speechless; this was one of those times as she listened wide-eyed and slack jawed as Savannah told every detail of what her life had become. In fact, she wasn't even aware that somewhere in the midst of her story, the woman in front of her had gently grasped her hands in hers. Savannah felt as if a weight had been lifted somehow after she'd finally gotten it all out in the open.

"Savannah, you've got to tell someone!"

"Who? I don't know who to trust, Penelope! You know how it is you FBI types are a tight knit group! I can't take the risk of getting Derek killed!"

Penelope knew the woman was right; they had to be extremely careful one mistake could be deadly and Morgan would never see it coming. Her heart broke as she saw the fear and horror in Savannah's eyes. She still loved Morgan and had sacrificed herself on a slim hope that Cruz would keep him safe. Garcia felt guilty for loving Morgan and knowing that he'd walked away from a woman who'd do something this extreme for him even after knowing he was in love with another woman. She'd underestimated Savannah and her love for her best friend and as she struggled to digest the details of Savannah's horror story, she vowed to do whatever it took to get Morgan home in one piece and when she did she'd dedicate her life to loving him forever.

"Listen, we've got to find a way to help Morgan. For all we know this, _"case"_ was just an excuse to get rid of him."

"What do we do without tipping Mateo off?"

"Oh, I have some friends and with them and a little snooping on my part, we'll bring Derek home, I promise!"

"I'm not so sure you can make a promise like that Mateo is a powerful and dangerous man!"

"There's one thing you don't do and that's mess with family. Have a little faith Savannah."

As he killed the car's engine, he was surprised by a scene across the street. He waited patiently as the thin caramel complexioned brunette and the fair skinned blond stood in what seemed to be an intense exchange. He knew them both and knew that given the right circumstances both of them could pose a big problem for him. He continued to watch them as their conversation came to an end and they headed off in opposite directions.

The man shook his head as a sly smirk crossed his face. He'd always made it a point to be careful who he trusted and he'd learned years ago that when it came to most women they could be your best ally or your worst enemy…it was going to be quite enjoyable tonight finding out which one Savannah was.

_"Savannah, Savannah, Savannah, darling what are you up to?"_


	13. Chapter 13

Garcia was relieved to see Hotch's light on when she returned. The rest of the team still had not arrived so she made her way up the stairs and knocked on her boss's door. It didn't take long before he beckoned her inside.

"Good Morning, Sir."

"Garcia?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I really need to talk to you."

Noticing the anxiety in her voice he looked up from the file in front of him.

"Of course, have a seat."

She quickly sat nervously crossing her hands on her lap.

"What's going on?"

"I think Morgan's in trouble."

"Excuse me?"

"I ran into Savannah a few minutes ago at the coffee shop and she looked…well she seemed a little frazzled. You know she and Morgan broke up and at first I thought that that was all it was until I noticed…"

"Garcia, please!"

"Oh sorry. It's just that I noticed the bruises."

"Bruises?"

"Yes. Sir. I noticed that she had these god-awful bruises on her wrists and when I asked her about them she told me Section Chief Matt Cruz put them there!"

"Garcia are you serious? Matt Cruz? How does Savannah even know Cruz?"

"They met at Rossi's barbeque. She came with Morgan and I guess Cruz took a liking to her."

"Still Garcia, this is a pretty serious accusation."

"I know it is but. I think that it's the reason Cruz sent Morgan on that case!"

"Garcia, Morgan asked for that assignment!"

"Yeah, well I think I know why. I'll never forgive myself if something happens to him. I did something really stupid…and hurtful…and he must have felt pretty awful…and I am such a fool!"

"Garcia, Garcia…breathe!"

He gave her a few seconds to compose herself as he tried to make sense of her ramblings.

"I'm sorry I can't help but think that Cruz took advantage of a misunderstanding and sent Morgan away so that he could get his claws on Savannah."

"Listen, Cruz and Savannah are two consenting adults and if they are involved it's not…"

"No, you don't understand! He's blackmailing her! He's forcing her into having a sexual relationship with him in order to keep Morgan alive!"

Hotch closed the file now her story was getting more unbelievable by the moment. Cruz was a highly respected man in the bureau and as far as he knew he had no blemishes on his record with the government. He didn't know Savannah and Morgan seemed to have kept her away from work-related gatherings except for the barbeque. When it came to Morgan Garcia was always over the top perhaps this was all there was to her story. Still, he saw the terror in her eyes and this time he had to believe that their friend just might be in over his head.

"Garcia, just start from the beginning."

**Unknown location – **

Morgan stepped off of the bus in front of the Collier building and headed inside. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else going on. Nothing seemed to match the information in the case file; security was lax and Collier himself seemed to be nothing more than an arrogant and spoiled man with too much money and too much time on his hands. He didn't seem stressed or like he had anything he was trying to hide or protect. His handler seemed evasive whenever he questioned him and he knew that if he really wanted the truth he'd have to find it on his own.

Now before he'd even gotten his feet wet there was someone watching him; nothing was adding up. To make matters worse his supervisor had him cleaning toilets and mopping floors. He felt as if he was being punished for something. As he pushed his time card into the machine he silently promised himself that he was going to demand the truth he knew it was against orders to contact his team or family but all he could think about was home and he knew that if he had one certain team member on his side then he'd have his answers in no time.

**Office of Mateo Cruz - Federal Building, Quantico, VA – **

_"He keeps asking questions!"_

Cruz wasn't in the mood for this; it was way too early and he'd forgone his coffee after seeing Savannah and Garcia out in front of the Java Coffee House. He ran a frustrated hand through his salt and pepper locks and waited for Harry to take a breath so he could talk.

_"I'm telling you, boss, this guy is no idiot! He knows something's up! What are you going to do? I'm running out of answers for him!"_

"Calm down, I've got it handled. I just need him gone for a little while longer so that I can get things nailed down here…pardon the pun." He chuckled.

_"This shit ain't funny! I can't believe we're doing this because of some broad! I hope she's worth it!"_

"Oh she's worth it all right. Dr. Savannah Barnes is definitely worth it!"

Cruz picked up the empty cup from his desk and frowned as the man on the other end continued to rant. He didn't want to tell Harry the whole reason behind his plan it would just confuse the poor man; not that he wasn't fixated on Savannah, he was but he was even more fixated on winning. Guys like Derek Morgan were winners; when it came to getting the best of everything, especially women, the Derek Morgans of the world always came out on top. Not this time, no, he was going to show Morgan and the rest of them that he was a winner and the lovely Savannah Barnes was the prize.

_"He wants to meet tonight! He says he's not going back to Collier's until I come clean about why he's really here!"_

"Harry, Harry, calm down. I'll tell you what let's just wrap this up tonight."

_"Really?"_

"Really. It looks like our Agent Morgan may prove to be a real problem if we leave him to his own devices. I should have known better especially after the Ian Doyle case."

_"So, how do you want to handle it?"_

"Go ahead and set up a meeting after his shift ends. Pick a nice quiet place. I hear hit-and-runs there are on the rise. It'll be such a shame that Agent Morgan will become another statistic after tonight."

_"What about the broad?"_

"Well, hit-and-runs are on the rise here too."

**BAU Conference Room – **

"So how do we help Morgan?" Rossi asked.

Hotch closed the door and took a seat at the head of the table.

"The first thing is we need to limit our conversations here. So, let's meet at Mar's tonight and decide on our next move."

"Do you think Cruz will actually have Morgan killed?" JJ asked.

"I don't know but we need to find him and we need to be careful. If Cruz gets wind of us looking into this case we'll all be looking for jobs."

"What do we do between now and five o'clock?" Reid asked.

"We act as if everything is normal and pray we don't get a case."

**Potomac General Hospital – **

Savannah ran through the emergency room doors and into the ladies restroom. Her stomach had been queasy for the last few days; she brushed it off as stress. She barely made it into one of the stalls before losing the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She hadn't been on her knees in front of a toilet since medical school. Now here she was wretching and heaving and to make matters worse her head was now splitting.

After her body calmed down and she felt able to stand she made her way out of the stall and over to the sink. She was thankful that she was alone. She barely recognized the face staring back at her from the mirror. Her make up had smeared under her eyes and her hair was a frazzled mess. It was five minutes before the start of her shift. She quickly splashed her face with cold water and rinsed her mouth out. Then suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks her body began to shiver not because she was feeling sick but because she realized that in all of the turmoil between her and Derek and now Cruz, she was another type of late.

_"Oh my god! No, I can't be…"_


	14. Chapter 14

**Mar's Bistro – Evening –**

Everyone had already arrived when she entered. She had a perfectly good reason for being late so joining them at their usual table, Garcia took the empty seat next to JJ.

"We thought you bailed on us." JJ teased.

"I had a stop to make first."

"Oh? What kind of stop?"

"I thought we could use some backup."

Penelope shot a glance toward the door. A familiar figure entered. Looking around she caught Garcia's eye and smiled as she was waved over to join them. It had been a while since they'd seen each other but they all exchanged friendly smiles before Hotch spoke up.

"Agent Todd?"

Rossi stood and motioned for her to take his seat. While she got comfortable, Rossi grabbed a chair from a table nearby.

"I took a chance asking Jordan to join us I know but I figured we were running out of time." Garcia began.

"She's already told me what's going on." Jordan added.

"So, what can you tell us?" Hotch asked.

"First of all, everyone knows that Morgan is one of the best in the bureau but, it's highly unlikely that Counter Terrorism would need or request an agent from another department to go undercover, especially in a case that doesn't relate to their department."

"So why Morgan?" Reid asked.

"All I can tell you is that, CT does not have an active investigation going on that involves Morgan or any other outside agent."

"What are you saying?" Hotch asked.

"I mean, I've checked everywhere and my security clearance is pretty damn high. No one in CT has requested Morgan. If he's on a case it's not one of ours."

"Why would Cruz lie?" Reid asked.

"Oh my god! Savannah is telling the truth!"

Penelope felt her heart stop as she looked into the faces of the others.

**Temporary Home of Savannah Barnes – **

Savannah stared at the results of the third test. She'd rushed to the drug store after her shift ended and barricaded herself in her bathroom. Thankful that her cousin was not home yet she allowed herself a moment of hysterics as she tried to figure out her next move. She could have had the test run at the hospital but she wasn't up for the unwanted questions from her co-workers. Now here she sat in a puddle of tears on the floor staring at the three home pregnancy tests lined up on the floor next to her. She wasn't sure when things in her life had suddenly taken a turn for the worse. She couldn't be pregnant not now. She'd wanted kids with Derek even though he'd dodged the subject whenever she'd brought it up in the past; still she wanted a child with him. The last few months was nothing but problems and things were getting worse.

She knew Morgan's track record with women she'd heard all of the rumors about the countless women he'd slept with in the past. He'd come clean about them and he'd convinced her that he'd changed. She believed him and he'd worked hard to gain her trust. Their relationship had lasted longer than any of his others and he'd even proven his commitment to her by inviting her to live with him. She loved him and their life together but as much as they'd built together she always felt as if there was someone else in the house with them. It would have been so easy to just accept his proposal and continue to ignore the other looming presence in their lives but she couldn't…she couldn't stop the ringing of Penelope's name being called out in his sleep.

Now she was pregnant. What would Derek think of her now? They'd used protection every time they'd been together so the paternity of her child was not a question in her mind…suddenly her stomach wretched and she rushed to the toilet just in time. She braced herself as her body heaved over and over and tears rolled down her face.

After her stomach was empty she lowered herself onto the floor leaning her back against the wall. She had to find the strength to get up she'd promised Garcia that she'd meet her and the others at Mar's. The priority now was getting Derek home before Cruz had him killed; she owed him that much. So, slowly she stood bracing herself on the small counter. She didn't recognize the woman staring back at her and as she thought about the past months, she didn't like her much either.

She was up to something he could feel it. He'd left her a message and ordered her to his house for the evening but she'd yet to respond. If he had time he would have shown her just what he could do if he was not obeyed but time was running out with Morgan's insistence on truth and transparency. Now both of them had to die they were becoming too much of a liability and no woman not even the lovely Savannah Barnes was worth the risk.

As he sat parked outside of her cousin's home he couldn't help but wonder how things would have turned out had he met her sooner. He didn't understand how anyone would toss her away for another woman. She was gorgeous, smart and he knew that he would have done anything to have her in his life. Derek Morgan was a fool and had things been different he'd been happy to have a life and a future with her…the white picket fence, lots of babies…the whole thing, but it was too late now she had become a threat to all that he'd amassed over the years and he had to protect himself at all cost.

**Unknown location – **

Derek had agreed to meet Harry at nine at a bar called, "Estelle's". Since it was a few blocks from the Collier building he decided to walk. He'd cleaned one too many toilets and his anxiety level was at an all-time high. He'd had a chance to look around the executive offices earlier and his feelings were confirmed. There were no hidden files, no secret hiding places, nothing that seemed out of place. In fact, he'd seen nothing out of the ordinary.

Trevor Collier had been handed the reigns of the multi-billion dollar company from his father, Nathan Collier two years ago. Trevor was a Harvard graduate who seemed to be a business genius even at the ripe age of thirty-three and now the business was making even more money than it did with his father at the helm. Still, nothing seemed unethical on the contrary things seemed more than above board. The high-tech security was more a toy than a necessity. Nothing made sense. He'd learned to trust his gut and his gut was telling him to get the hell back home.

An hour had passed and he was well into his second beer still no Harry. He tried calling again and like the last two times his call went directly to voicemail. He hated waiting; waiting always meant problems. Downing the rest of his beer he placed several bills on the bar and headed toward the door. The temperature had dropped considerably so he zipped his jacket and headed away from the bar. He was pissed now, Harry, the one who was supposed to have his back had stood him up and left him hanging. He needed to contact the person who'd for months courted him for this assignment. Things were beginning to smell fishy and if anyone had answers it was Mateo Cruz.

**Quantico, VA –**

Cruz watched as Savannah closed the door of the small house being careful to lock the door behind her. Even now, knowing what he had planned for her, he was mesmerized by her beauty. He started the engine and waited for her to step off the curb. She was parked just a few yards ahead of him, which would work to his advantage.

She didn't see him she was too preoccupied, still fumbling with her keys to pay attention to the car slowly approaching her. Then the bright glare of the high beams seemed to startle her and blind her as she looked up. There was no where to go, no place to move…the distance between her and the oncoming car gave her no time to react. The sound of screeching tires punctuated the night's silence and she froze in fear as she saw his glare at the last second before impact.

She didn't feel her body hit the black pavement; oddly she was thankful. Her mind scrambled to make sense of what had just happened she wanted to move but nothing worked even though she was sure her brain was shouting to the rest of her body to get up. Her baby, she thought of her baby. She hadn't even decided if she even wanted to bring it into the world. The darkness was claiming her now…it was too late to love the baby growing inside of her…she did want it…she'd find a way to love it…"_too late"_…she heard the death angel chuckle in her ear. Why was this happening…she didn't want to die before having the chance to say she was sorry for the trouble she'd caused him…her love had brought nothing but trouble…her baby…she wanted her baby…she'd pretend it was Derek's…perhaps if he were here he would indulge her a moment of make believe…

Then she heard the car door close and footsteps on the ground coming closer…her eyes fluttered open as he kneeled close to her broken bloody body. She heard a phone ringing in the distance. His smile seemed out of place…why would death make him smile…that was the question on her mind as she took her final breath and as the death angel gently took her hand and walked her toward the light.

**Location Unknown – **

He'd made it halfway across the quiet deserted street when the blinding headlights stopped him momentarily. The sound of the engine's roar and then screeching tires jolted him to action as he began to run. He was fast but he couldn't out run the car that was now within seconds of hitting him. He just needed to make it to the other side of the street…three steps…four tops…one…two…

He felt the heavy steel against his body just as his foot touched the curb. Everything seemed to slow down as his body catapulted into the air then came speeding to the ground. He felt numb as he willed his body to move. Her face flashed before his eyes renewing his fight and determination to move. In the distance he heard the screeching again and the smell of rubber kept him awake enough to pull his body along the ground. Now his mother's face and his sisters' faces were crying and screaming for him to get up. He felt so heavy and the ground seemed to coldly hold him in place. He wanted to sleep, to fall into the darkness that began pulling against his efforts to move.

Then he saw his face, the same face that he'd seen earlier that morning watching him across from his apartment. Closer and closer he came as the sound of doors closing and footsteps sounded behind him. He wanted to scream for help, maybe someone had seen or heard what had happened but all that he could manage to say was,

_"Penelope!"_


	15. Chapter 15

**Bayside Community Medical Clinic - Morning**

_"He needs to be in a hospital!"_

_"They'll be looking for him in a hospital!_

Morgan could hear the voices; unfamiliar voices that seemed so far away. Maybe he wasn't dead after all. The pain in his body as he tried to move convinced him that he was alive. Oh, the pain excruciating, pounding pain it even hurt to open his eyes but he tried any way.

Nothing looked familiar and everything was hazy but he was able to make out the shapes of a man and a woman with their backs to him. They were arguing and hadn't noticed him watching them.

_"This is just a small clinic we're not equipped to treat him here! Besides, it's only a matter of time before they come here too!"_

Then the conversation stopped and the two turned to see him trying in vain to move.

"He's awake!"

"Hey, hey not so fast. You're not quite ready to get up."

He recognized the man as he gently pushed him back down onto the pillow. His eyes frantically surveyed the room trying to make sense of his surroundings.

"W-Where am I?"

"Your in my clinic on the south side of town. It's not much but it will have to do for now."

The woman came closer dressed in a full-length white lab coat, she smiled down at him. She was beautiful no more than thirty years old with short curly hair died three shades of purple and too many ear piercings to count.

"What happened? How did I get here? I need…"

Again he tried to get up but was forced back by the pain and the man's gentle hand.

"You need to be still and let your body heal." She began. "I'm doctor Amanda Graham; everybody around here calls me, 'Dr. A.'"

"You were injured in an accident; a hit-and-run from what I can tell." The man began. "I brought you here it looked like they were coming to finish what they started."

"I know you…you were standing outside my apartment this morning! Who are you?"

"I'm Harry your handler."

**BAU Headquarters – Quantico, VA – Morning –**

Penelope had tried calling Savannah all night each call had gone straight to voicemail. She had promised to meet with the team after work but she never showed. The others had assumed that she had second thoughts and they continued to work on finding Morgan. Even though the others were willing to ride her off, Penelope wasn't; she'd seen the bruises and the terror in her eyes. Something was wrong. She needed to find her something in her gut was telling her that Savannah was in trouble.

She had a few minutes before the morning briefing she knew her next actions were walking the line of disobedience but she sat down in front of her bank of computers waiting for them to power up. She'd been ordered not to look for Morgan it would put his life in danger but no one said anything about Savannah. So, she began doing what she did best and that was looking for things that were missing. Her stomach began to turn and twist as she began her searches…airlines, buses, trains, rentals, hospitals…and the morgue.

**Office of Mateo Cruz – **

"Damn! What am I paying you for?"

Mateo rushed to close his office door hoping his angry shouts had not been heard in the other nearby offices.

"It was supposed to be a simple hit-and-run!"

He felt the beads of sweat break out on his forehead as he passed frantically in front of his desk. Derek Morgan had become a problem that he couldn't get rid of. Killing Savannah had been a piece of cake but Morgan was another thing entirely. By now he'd probably figured out that he'd been sent out of town on a non-existent case and sooner or later he'd be back in town armed with enough evidence to bring him down. He'd done it before to others and he wasn't about to be added to the long list of names. He wanted the agent dead not injured and missing!

"What are you doing to fix this epic screw up?"

He felt a headache coming on; he hated headaches they were distractions that he could do without. Derek Morgan was a headache and if he wasn't taken care of soon he'd become a full blown migraine. Then there was a knock on his door.

"Enter!"

Cruz moved to his chair sitting behind his desk as the door opened and closed. He noticed the look of frustration in her eyes. She had always been a trusted ally; no one knew of their close friendship and that secret had come in handy many times for both of them. She was gorgeous his eyes slowly moved up and down her body examining every inch of her. He wondered briefly why they had never explored taking their friendship to another level but brushing that thought aside he beckoned for her to sit.

"You've got problems, my friend!"

"What now?"

"I told you about getting involved with that woman! You wouldn't listen!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Savannah! She spilled everything to that geek bitch and now her entire team is on your ass!"

"What?"

"Yeah! They've launched their own secret investigation to find Agent Morgan and when they do…and they will…we're going to have some problems."

"Well, they won't!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I took care of Savannah and soon Agent Morgan will be history!"

"Mateo, what did you do?"

"You know how dangerous these streets are especially at night. I'm sorry to say that the incredibly beautiful Dr. Barnes met with an unfortunate yet timely accident last night."

"And Morgan?"

"Did you know that hit-and-runs are up in Miami too?"

"Hmm…so I've heard. So are you saying that both of them are dead?"

"Well not exactly. It seems that our super agent got away last night but I'm confident that in no time he will be found and dealt with."

He watched as she stood and leaned over the desk looking deeply into his eyes.

"We can't afford any more screw ups. Every minute he's free we're in danger."

"You don't have to remind me of that."

Then she stood and headed toward the door. Just as she touched the knob she turned back to face him.

"I have some vacation days on the books. It's been years since I've been to Miami."

"You'd do that for me?"

"I'm doing it for us."

He smiled stood and headed toward her. She was a good friend and he was being reminded now just how good a friend she really was. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close planting a kiss on her head.

"Thank you so much! I don't know what I'd do without a friend like you."

Then pulling away she looked up into his eyes returning his smile.

"You owe me big time for this, you know."

"And I always pay my debts."

"That you do."

She then turned the knob opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

"Thank you Jordan…for everything."

"No thanks needed."


	16. Chapter 16

**Harry's Deli – Miami, Florida – Evening -**

Jordan stepped into the small corner deli unnoticed by the man behind the counter. It was crowded so she took her place at the end of the line. It had been at least ten years since she'd been here; nothing had changed. It was still the same hole-in-the-wall joint with the best pastrami on rye she remembered. The tall dark-skinned man with the dimples deep enough to drink from was still running the place talking to patrons as if they were the only ones in the place and the other ten or so waiting to place an order were invisible. As she waited for the line to move the ones in front of her didn't seem to mind the wait.

She carefully surveyed the room counting the security cameras discretely placed where only a trained eye would notice. That was Harry an agent first even though he'd seemed to become a part of the neighborhood over the years running the business that was nothing more than a front for the federal government; a hub for agents undercover to come and find refuge and to meet knowing that conversations were recorded with the same precision and accuracy as orders were taken for Harry's pastrami sandwich.

He was surprised to see her as he looked up to take her order. No one had told him she was coming and with professional ease he hid his alarm at her surprise visit.

"Jordan! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Harry, do you still make the best pastrami in town?"

"Of course! The usual?"

"You still remember?"

"How could I forget?"

**Bayside Community Medical Clinic – **

Morgan knew he couldn't stay here; whoever tried to run him down would be looking to finish what they'd started. He hadn't gotten any answers from Harry or Amanda and judging by the conversation he'd overheard between them the longer he stayed the more danger he was in. He needed to get in touch with his team; he needed to warn them that Cruz was behind the plot to kill him and this case wasn't a case at all. He needed their help to get home without them he wasn't sure what would become of him.

He'd tried earlier to stand but the pain had driven him back on the bed. Amanda had kept him sedated most of the day to manage the pain but now his head was clearing and he was thinking clearly enough to make another go at it. He saw his clothes folded neatly on the chair about five steps away and so he went for it. Each step sent pain through his body but he was thankful that he could walk. If someone was looking for him he didn't want to be found here where there were other innocent people. Slowly he removed his gown and let it drop to the ground. He placed a hand on the wall in front of him and waited until he could catch his breath and the latest wave of pain subsided.

_"I can do this, I can do this." _He moaned.

"What are you doing?"

She was not happy he knew she wouldn't be. He turned suddenly forgetting about his injuries, the pain, then stumbling almost falling. Amanda quickly used her small frame to keep him on his feet as she leaned against him.

"SHARKY!" She yelled toward the hall.

"I'm fine, I'm fine really."

He wasn't fine but he needed to stand to make it back to the bed alone without becoming a spectacle. Thankfully a larger younger man appeared in the doorway out of breath and rushed toward them replacing Amanda and nearly lifting Morgan off the ground and helping him back to the small bed.

"Shit!" He groaned.

"Now are you satisfied? You've probably reinjured yourself or caused another brand new injury!"

Her face was beet red and for the first time he noticed that her eyes were gray. She had no intentions on hiding her anger from him and she let the broken battered man feel the full wrath of her emotions."

"Listen to me, if you plan on walking out of here alive, I suggest you stay in this bed until I say it's okay to move!"

There was nothing he could say, the pain that now left him writhing on the bed kept him silent. He nodded his understanding and kept quiet.

Amanda then softened as she looked down on the injured stranger.

"Now, would you like something for pain?"

Still unable to speak, he simply nodded again.

"Sharky?"

"On it Doc."

**Harry's Deli – **

Harry sat across from Jordan smiling as he watched her devour the sandwich. He knew how much she loved his food and seeing her nearly licking her fingers he knew things hadn't changed over the years.

"You're in big trouble, Harry." She began.

The man ran his hands over his head and leaned against the back of the booth.

"Yeah I know I am. The boss has been calling me all day for updates."

"And?"

"And nothing. It's like he disappeared! No one's seen him!"

"Come on, Harry, no one just disappears around here!"

"I'm telling you, he's gone!"

Jordan wiped the crumbs from the corners of her mouth and neatly folded her napkin and placed it next to her plate.

"Harry you have not missed a beat. That sandwich was amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it, J."

"If I find out that you've double-crossed us…"

"I don't know where he is! I wouldn't double-cross you or Cruz, and you know that!"

"I hope we can still trust you Harry I'd hate to see your assignment come to an end here. You've seemed to have become such a part of the community and all."

"Look Jordan, I've been an agent for nearly twenty years. My record is spotless because I know how to follow orders! If you've come all this way to threaten me then you've wasted your time!"

Jordan looked at the man humorously. She knew that they had relied on him several times in the past. He was one of the best handlers in the bureau and he was also one of the best at getting rid of problems. It was odd that this time there was glitch and a "problem" had slipped through his fingers. She'd known Harry for a long time and he never made mistakes. Something was up with him and it was only a matter of time before he found out what it was.

He kept his eyes fixed on the gorgeous confident brunette. She and Cruz had been bad pennies from day one of joining the bureau; always looking out for themselves and using their positions to their advantages and now both of them were well on their way to becoming quite wealthy with secret double dealings and criminal behavior. He'd made a nice side income helping them out over the years but now he was tired of just nibbling on their crumbs while watching the duo get fat and happy. It was his turn now and if they wanted the injured agent back then they would have to pay him and pay him dearly. It was his turn now, he had the power and he had the prize!

**BAU Headquarters – Quantico, VA –**

It was nearly eight and Hotch was just finishing up his last file when his cell phone rang. He wanted to go home and spend time with Jack before he went to bed but if this was another case those plans were out the window.

Thirty minutes later he watched from his office window as they all stepped off the elevator and headed towards the conference room. He wanted to be able to give them good news about Morgan but it wasn't going to be good news at all. Things seemed to be getting worse by the minute and he wanted more than anything to find his friend safe and bring him home.

"Let's get started."

"What's going on Hotch, you look like you've lost your best friend."

Rossi knew that look he'd seen it too many times to count.

"The body of Savannah Barnes was found earlier this evening. It appears that she'd been dead about twenty-four hours."

"Oh my god!"

Penelope felt as if the room was spinning out of control as her hand shot up to cover her mouth.

"What happened?" JJ asked.

"Hit and run, no witnesses; a couple out for a late walk found her lying near some bushes across from where she was living."

"Morgan will be devastated!"

Garcia knew he'd blame himself for this and there would be nothing anyone could say to change his mind. Her gut was telling her that Matt Cruz was behind this.

"There's something else."

"What?"

Reid looked puzzled at his boss.

"She was pregnant."

**Office of Mateo Cruz**

He saw the lights on in the BAU. He hadn't heard of a new case but he seldom did. He loved how efficiently they ran on their own. It made it so easy for him to do other things. Still, Jordan's warning that they were looking into him and his involvement with Savannah and Morgan's sudden secret assignment had him concerned. He still held the power over their careers and in some cases even their freedom but he wasn't going to rest on that. Things had suddenly become a game of cat and mouse and in the end the one with the biggest piece of cheese would win.

Cruz had always known the importance of cheese. The main thing was to know your cheeses and to know your rats. Derek Morgan was nothing if not loyal and he loved his team more than he loved himself. He'd do anything to protect them. He was in Miami hiding from his grasp but Cruz had the cheese in Quantico. If Jordan wasn't able to locate his rat soon then he'd just have to entice him out of hiding with a nice big piece of cheese.

He smiled as he leaned back into his large leather chair. Time was running short and he wondered how Derek Morgan would feel if he knew that he had his hands on the lovely piece of cheese named, Penelope Garcia?


	17. Chapter 17

Jordan waited in the shadows watching as Harry closed the deli for the night. As usual he took great care in cleaning and sweeping then setting his alarm and locking the doors. Looking around always aware of his surroundings he headed home. It had been awhile since she had to do surveillance on a fellow agent but she was good and there were things that you just never forgot. So she stayed a safe distance as her old friend walked the three blocks to his apartment.

Harry was good at his job too and he hadn't forgotten how to survive among crooked agents and common criminals. He knew that the woman was behind him watching with her hand resting comfortably on the gun in her pocket just in case. He also knew that she didn't believe his story about not knowing were Morgan was so he humored them both and headed home. He was going to need to be extra careful Jordan Todd was ruthless and determined to find what she was looking for and he'd learned long ago not to underestimate the beautiful agent.

Jordan still had friends in town ready and willing to make a few extra bucks to help her out. So, she placed a call to meet them in the morning besides, she was exhausted it had been a long day and her body was demanding rest and a stiff drink. She waited until the lights went out in the third floor apartment and then she headed back toward the deli to her car.

**Bayside Community Medical Clinic – **

Amanda headed down the hall to make one last check on her only patient before calling it a night. She was curious about him and she assumed he had something to do with Harry's work his real work. It wasn't the first time he'd asked her for a favor and she'd learned to not ask him any questions. Besides, she owed him and she loved him.

She stood in the doorway for a few seconds before going in. He'd settled down a little since the last time she was in catching him in the act of wrecking havoc on her work of patching him up. The pain medication was starting to take affect and he was fighting to stay awake. She slowly approached him still watching him carefully. He wasn't like the others there was something different and unlike the others who she patched up and sent on their way, she wanted to help him get home and as she pulled a chair up to the cot she vowed silently to make sure he got back to the place and people who loved him.

"I thought I'd come by before I went home."

"I'm glad, thank you."

She smiled looking at the bruises on his face and arms. His other injuries were hidden under the sheet and bandages.

"This isn't a hospital so once I leave you'll be here alone. I need you to promise you won't try that stunt you pulled earlier."

He looked into her gray eyes she was much too young to have taken on such an undertaking. But there was wisdom and a lifetime of stories behind her eyes. He was curious to say the least.

"I promise."

He wanted to ask her why she was helping him but the drugs were starting to slow his mind down and all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Harry gave me this phone to give to you. Call me if you need anything I just live upstairs. Press one on the speed dial and I'll come down, okay?"

"Thanks, Doc."

"Amanda, please."

"Amanda."

She smiled and stood to leave. He watched her as she headed toward the door. She turned back to take one final look at him and their eyes met.

"Goodnight and thank you."

She smiled again and without another word she headed down the hallway and out the back door. He watched until she was out of sight then he gripped the phone in his hand and realized that it was time to go home.

**Home of Aaron Hotchner – **

It was almost ten when Hotch turned the key in his front door. It was too late to say goodnight to Jack and even Jessica had turned in. He needed a drink maybe two. Just as he dropped the ice in the glass his phone rang.

"Aaron Hotchner."

"Hotch!"

The voice was weak on the other end but he still recognized it.

"Morgan?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you?"

"Hotch I know I shouldn't call. I don't want to put you or the team in danger…"

"Morgan, just tell me where you are!"

"Cruz sent me on a case in Miami. But Hotch it wasn't a case! He's up to something and he wants me dead!"

"Yeah we figured that out already. We need to get you home whatever Cruz is up to he's not going to stop until he gets what he wants."

"Hotch, if he wants me he's going to go after the people I love so…"

"Don't worry, we'll keep her safe."

"Thanks Hotch."

**Home of Penelope Garcia – **

She couldn't sleep knowing that Derek was out there some where in danger. Cruz had already killed Savannah and for all she knew he'd already had Derek killed too. She was helpless and she knew that every keystroke was being watched and every phone call was being monitored. Savannah had told her enough to realize that Mateo Cruz was a dangerous and determined man with no intentions on losing. He'd done all of this to possess a woman she could only imagine what else drove him and what else he'd do if his back were against the wall.

He sat watching the old apartment building from a safe distance across the street. The lights were still on in the second floor unit and he knew it would be easy enough to take her when the time came. Perhaps Jordan would be successful in Miami he'd already killed one woman and hated to have to add Garcia to the list but business was business and he'd do whatever it took to make sure his business went on as usual.

He was getting impatient and he hadn't heard from Jordan since she arrived in Miami. So, he started the engine and placed a call to his friend as he pulled away from the curb.

"Please tell me you have some good news."

"I went to see Harry."

"And?"

"Harry is still Harry. He knows where he is."

"What?"

"Oh he denied it but I know he's hiding him. He gets this little twitch in the corner of his mouth when he's lying."

"Is he still living in that rat hole apartment?"

"Yeah, he's not keeping him there it's too easy besides according to what we already know, he's hurt and he's going to need a doctor."

"We've got to wrap this up his team is on to me and if he makes it back I'm not going to be able to explain this away."

"Not to worry, I've called some friends and tomorrow your problem will be just a memory."


	18. Chapter 18

**La Cubana Café – Morning – **

Jordan checked her watch; he was nothing if not punctual. She'd asked an acquaintance from her early days in the bureau to join her for breakfast. La Cubana brought back fond memories of her childhood when she and her family vacationed in Miami during summer break.

She watched the tall dark man walk through the door. His hair black as night glistened in the early morning sun. Ernesto Montego was still a handsome man age had only accented his good looks. He'd spent twenty years taking care of difficult problems for both sides of the law and now he considered himself semi-retired at the ripe old age of forty-three. Now a wealthy man, he was able to be selective about new jobs he took on. No matter what, he never turned her down and today was no exception.

"Jordana, mi amor, como estas?"

He always greeted her in Spanish and she would return the greeting in his native language. He teased her about being too skinny and she gave it right back teasing him that he'd love to screw her skinny ass if she'd give him a chance. He agreed kissing her on the cheek and taking the seat across from her.

"When'd you get in?"

"Last night just before I called you."

"Well, I know you never come to town anymore unless it's business so what's up?"

"I've got a problem."

She slid a picture of Morgan across the table and waited for him to respond.

"Okay, so what's the scoop on this dude?"

"He's gotten too close to Cruz's operation he's an agent and the worst kind."

"So, what you're saying is, he's honest. That can be a problem."

"Indeed. I need him dead. Today. This morning if your schedule is free."

"For you my schedule is always free."

He smiled and eyed her as he licked his lips.

"I'd do it for free if you let me tap that ass."

She smiled and shook her head as she pulled a brown envelope from her purse.

"Twenty thousand, mixed bills just like you like it."

"You still remember."

"Of course."

Their conversation stopped as the waitress brought two plates of food.

"You remember my order too I see. You sure you don't want to spend a few extra days in Miami so I can show you what you've been missing all these years?"

"Tempting but no, Papi."

"Can't blame an old man for trying."

"'Nesto, you are far from old and you're still the best."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, mi amor."

"Business, Ernesto, business!"

"Okay, what's the 411 on this guy?"

"Cruz had a thing for his girl and he needed him out of the way for a while."

"Damn, that Cruz is a wicked man! Let me guess tall, thin brunette of the brown persuasion."

"That's his kryptonite. Well, it seems he wanted to force the issue with her and it got ugly. I stopped asking for the details. She ratted him out to her boyfriend's unit and now he's afraid that his house of cards is about to fall."

"All is fair in love and war. I don't get the problem."

"He sent this guy, Derek Morgan on an assignment in hopes to get him killed but this isn't any regular G-man. He knew something was up as soon as he landed in town."

"Cruz runs a lot of his business out of Miami, if this dude is half as smart as you say, it wouldn't take long before he uncovered the dope, the girls…everything."

"Exactly. That's why he's a problem."

"Okay, any leads on where I can find this dude?"

"Cruz set him up for a hit and run and somebody screwed up. Harry's his handler and was suppose to make sure the hit took place. Now he's claiming not to know where he is."

"You saying he's lyin'?"

"I know he's lying. It's the mouth thing."

"Yeah, okay."

"He was hurt in the accident. Harry's stepdaughter runs a medical clinic on Adams and Thirteenth. If I know Harry, that's where he's keeping him."

Ernesto stuffed the envelope in his inside jacket pocket and took a long sip from his coffee mug. He wondered how a woman so beautiful and with so much potential became a cold-blooded beast willing to end a man's life without a second thought. He watched as she inhaled her breakfast and realized that she probably wondered the same thing about him.

**Bayside Community Medical Clinic – **

He hadn't slept well and the lock turning in the door at the end of the hall forced him to open his eyes. The smell of strong coffee preceded her into the small room and her smile brightened the otherwise sterile environment.

"Good Morning! How's my patient?"

He slowly pulled himself up in bed and leaned his head against the wall.

"I'd be better if one of those cups are for me."

His voice was raspy with sleep and pain but he managed to meet her smile with one of his own.

"Well, you look a lot better especially after your attempted escape yesterday."

Taking the cup from her hand he readied his defense.

"I wasn't trying to escape I just needed to walk around and find a phone."

"No, you were trying to escape. I get it."

"Yeah you're right, I was trying to escape but can you blame me?" He joked.

She was easy to talk to and for the first time he was able to see her youth. It was still early and she hadn't shifted into doctor mode yet. Her gray eyes glistened as she spoke; he guessed she was a morning person unlike himself.

She handed him the paper bag that she'd carried in along with the coffee and took a seat next to his cot.

"What's this?"

He stuck his nose inside the greasy bag and inhaled. It was heavenly.

"A breakfast burrito from La Cubana's down the street."

He took a big bite from the oversized burrito and she smiled watching him. He hadn't eaten anything other than a thin broth since being brought in he had to be starving.

"I see you've never had a Cubana burrito before."

He shook his head no and continued to eat. She chuckled this time.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"No really, thank you, for everything. You and Harry saved my life."

"Harry's a good guy. I don't know where I would be if it had not been for Harry."

"So, what's up between you two; lovers, friends with benefits, what?"

"Harry is my father; well stepfather but he's the only father I've ever known. He married my mother when I was two."

"Where's your real father?"

"Dead. Killed in the line of duty."

"He was a cop?"

"Yeah, ten years with Miami Vice before he was gunned down during a drug raid."

"Sorry to hear that."

"No need to be sorry. Harry is my father. He raised me, put me through medical school and helped me open this place. Don't be sorry for me I've had a good life."

Morgan finished his food and sipped his coffee. Amanda sat in silence observing him. She was curious about the man her father had drug into her clinic two nights ago. He was handsome even under the bruises and scars and he was strong both physically and emotionally.

"So tell me about yourself, I'm guessing, your name isn't really Terry."

"Derek. Derek Morgan. I'm an agent with FBI."

"FBI, I should have known. You're not the first banged up agent Harry's brought in here."

"I was sent to Miami under false pretenses and now someone wants me dead."

"Well you need to stay off your feet and let those ribs heal for at least another day or two. So, don't try anything or I'll handcuff you to that cot!"

"I promise. My team should be arriving soon from Quantico and then I'm going home and busting the son-of-a-bitch that tried to have me killed!"

Amanda stood and took the empty burrito wrapper and brown bag from him. Her workday would be starting soon and she didn't have time to worry about stubborn patients who insisted on going against her orders.

"Listen to me, _Derek Morgan_, if you want to be in any shape to bust anybody, you better take it easy."

"Yes, doc…Amanda!"

**Miami Airstrip – **

Hotch led the team to a waiting SUV. They all knew that time was of the essence and if they were going to save Morgan, they'd need to hurry. According to his phone call, Morgan was staying at a Medical Clinic about thirty minutes away. The drive like the flight to Miami was eerily quiet. None of them wanted to verbalize their fears and concerns for their friend. Cruz no doubt knew that they were on to him and because of that they brought Garcia with them. If he were responsible for Savannah's death then he wouldn't hesitate to kill Garcia.

**Bayside Community Medical Clinic – **

Derek could hear the bells tinkle above the front door of the clinic. No doubt the first patient of the day had arrived. He also heard the deep voice of a man and the familiar voice of a woman. His heart rate sped up as he moved toward the edge of the bed. He'd promised to not try getting up again and he knew Amanda would be pissed but this was one promise he had no choice but to break.

Amanda sat at the front corner desk as her nursing assistant greeted the two men and woman who entered the clinic. The two men were large and very intimidating but it was obvious that the woman was in charge.

"Good morning! How may we help you today?"

Kelly had been with the clinic since it opened five years ago and she was able to recognize trouble when it walked in the door.

"Yeah, we're looking for a friend and we heard he may have been brought here for treatment." The larger of the two men asked.

She noticed that he kept his hands in his pockets and tended to lean in toward her when he spoke.

"Well actually you're the first people to come in this morning."

Amanda slowly turned and stood drawing the attention of her guests. The tall attractive woman eyed her up and down. Just as she reached the counter the man pushed a picture across the counter.

"This is him." He said pointing to the picture. "Is he here?"

Amanda grabbed the picture her hand was slightly shaking. Dismissing Kelly she looked into the woman's face and then the man. This was trouble and there was nothing she could do or say to warn Derek.

"Cat got your tongue?" Jordan stared waiting for an answer. "Is…He…Here!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Bayside Community Medical Clinic – Morning –**

"Get up, we've got to get you out of here!"

Harry burst through the room wild-eyed and panicked grabbing Morgan's clothes and shoes.

"Wait, what's going on, man?"

"Jordan Todd."

Harry began helping him out of bed his body didn't appreciate the sudden jarring but there was not time to argue.

"What about Jordan Todd?"

"She's here to kill you!"

Harry continued to pull the injured Morgan out of bed and on his feet. Derek knew why Amanda had insisted on him staying in bed.

"I don't think I can make it."

"You better because she's here with two of her goons and they are packing heat!"

Ernesto, the largest of the two men slowly pulled a large gun from his jacket and began running his index finger along the barrel. Amanda felt the panic welling up inside as Jordan pulled a gun from her jacket pocket.

"Keep your eyes on them." She ordered.

Jonesy the other man nodded and pulled a gun from behind his back and crossed his arms watching the two women as his boss and Ernesto proceeded through the archway to the back of the clinic.

"What about Amanda?"

"There's no time, come on! I'll come back for her later!"

"You're not double crossing me now are you Harry?"

Both men stopped what they were doing and turned to face the woman and man at the door.

"Jordan…"

"Harry I'm so disappointed. After all the years we've worked together and you decide to go solo."

Then she turned her attention to the injured man slightly bent over and struggling to stay on his feet.

"Hello Derek."

The black SUV pulled across the street from the small well-kept medical clinic. Hotch and the others jumped out and headed across the street. They'd already informed the Miami PD and requested back up but they couldn't wait. While on their way to Miami, Garcia had learned that Jordan had rented a black BMW; it now sat in one of the spaces reserved for the clinic. The engine was still warm.

Quickly the team descended on the building, JJ and Rossi headed toward the back door while Hotch and Reid quietly approached the front. None of them had any idea what they would find inside. The street was quiet with a few cars parked on both sides.

Hotch glanced inside the window and noticed two women and a large man standing inside. The women looked terrified while the man stood motionless with his arms crossed in front of him. As far as they could tell there were no patients inside.

"My team is on their way. You won't get away with this!"

"I know they're coming but you'll be dead when they get here; all of you will."

Garcia paced the floor of her Miami hotel room. There had been a U.S. Marshall waiting at the airstrip to take her into protective custody when they'd arrived and now she was on pins and needles waiting for word on Morgan. She couldn't help but think that he wouldn't even be here if she had only been honest with him and Kevin. Now she wondered if she'd get another chance to come clean.

The noise of the front door crashing open against Hotch's foot nearly masked the sound of gunfire in the far end of the building. The man holding Amanda and Lisa had no time to react before Rossi put a bullet in his head. Hotch ordered the women out of the building as he and Reid joined JJ and Rossi in searching for Morgan.

"You hear that? It's my team. It's over Jordan just surrender now."

Harry noticed as Ernesto aimed his gun at Morgan. He'd made a lot of mistakes in his life the biggest was getting involved with Cruz and Jordan in their dirty dealings. Morgan read his mind as he saw him take a step toward the armed man. Jordan saw it too as she raised her gun to fire. This was suicide and he knew it but Morgan knew in an instant that Harry's mind was made up. There was no turning back…his mind suddenly thought of Penelope and how much he missed her…and how much he wanted to go home…

Two shots were heard throughout the building; two different guns. Hotch was the first to arrive, then Rossi. Ernesto turned and aimed at the two men but JJ, took aim and shot him point blank in the chest. Reid was the last in the room and stopped in his tracks at the sight before him.

Morgan held the woman who'd come to kill him in a tight embrace blood caked his hands and shirt. Both of them were eerily still staring intently into each other's eyes. Harry lay motionless on the floor along with Ernesto the man that JJ had killed and the moment resembled a scene from a TV crime drama.

"Morgan?"

JJ took a small step toward her friend who seemed dazed as he stared at her then the others.

"It's over. You're safe."

He then looked back at the woman who was still held tightly against his body. Shaking his head slightly he stepped away and released her allowing her to fall to the floor in a heap.

"I'm okay, I'm okay. I just want to go home."

**Lakeside General Hospital – 2 hours later…**

Morgan knew he was lucky to be alive; Jordan didn't expect him to go for her gun and use it against her. He'd managed to overpower her when Harry had made his move against Ernesto. Harry, the man who'd somehow gotten mixed up with Jordan and Cruz, saved his life. Ernesto had him in his cross hairs but Harry stepped in front of him and lunged at the bigger man. It was a crazy move but Harry hadn't impressed him as a man afraid of taking risk. He owed him his life.

"Knock, knock."

He smiled as he saw the woman with the purple hair and gray eyes enter the room. He wondered how many times she'd been mistaken for a rock singer rather than a doctor.

"Hey, Doc."

"Amanda, remember?"

"Amanda. It's good seeing you."

"Yeah well, it's good seeing you, too."

She came closer taking a seat on the side of his bead."

"Harry?"

He tried to read her face but she had her rough exterior at full strength and she wasn't about to show him weakness.

"He's going to be fine. I can't believe he stepped in front of that gun! I'm going to kill him myself!"

"He saved my life."

She was quiet for a moment and he saw a miniscule crack in her defensive wall.

"So, I hear you're going home tonight. The doctors said I did a pretty good job patching you up."

"You did a great job and I thank you."

"No thanks needed."

Their eyes met and for a few seconds they sat in a comfortable silence. So many what-ifs played through both of their minds. Miami was a dangerous place in more ways than guns, bullets and rotten agents. She tried so hard to hold her emotions at bay but she was failing miserably.

"Uh…so, is there anyone at home waiting for you, Agent Morgan?"

He smiled but she noticed that it contrasted with the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm not sure. I would like to think so, but…"

"But what? A man like you must have someone."

"This job doesn't leave any room for a, "someone."

"I don't think I believe that agent."

He smiled again at the woman who was much too young to have accomplished so much.

"Listen to me, Agent Morgan…"

"Derek."

"Derek. This life takes to much from us for us to live it alone."

"How'd you get so wise, young lady?"

"I'm not that wise and I'm older than you think."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really!"

She stood and looked at him her gray eyes sparkling against her purple locks. She extended her hand to the man who'd she'd known for just a little while yet she knew if she ever needed him, he'd be there in an instant.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Derek. Take care of yourself."

"It was a pleasure meeting you too, Amanda."

He watched as she headed toward the door. Just as she was ready to step out she turned back to face him.

"Whoever she is, she's a damn lucky woman. When you get home let her know if she doesn't treat you right I just might have to move my practice to Quantico."

He chuckled for the first time in what felt like weeks.

"Hey, tell Harry I said, thank you."

"I will."

And then she was gone. He was more than ready to go home now. He wasn't sure what things would be like when he got back one thing for sure, he wasn't going to rest until Mateo Cruz was behind bars.

A few minutes later there was another knock on the door. He assumed it was the team ready to take him home. He was more than ready to hop on the jet. He looked up as the door slowly began to open. It wasn't Hotch, Rossi, Reid or JJ. It was however, the last person he ever expected to see.

"Baby Girl?"


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey, Hot Stuff." She murmured softly.

She wasn't sure how he would react to seeing her but she needed to see with her own eyes that he was okay. He looked battered and bruised but he was a sight for sore eyes. She didn't want to cry, or talk, she just wanted to grab him and hold him in her arms but she stopped just shy of his reach.

"Baby, what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you. I needed to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. Where's everybody else?"

"They're in the waiting room, I asked to see you first before they came in."

"You look beautiful. I'm glad you're hear all I could think about was Cruz getting his hands on you and…"

"Shhh…I'm here, I'm safe and Cruz was taken into custody an hour ago."

Derek relaxed into the pillow and closed his eyes in relief.

"I'm glad."

She knew someone would have to break the news about Savannah; he'd take it hard and blame himself but she wanted him to hear it from her instead of someone else. Gently she took his hand in hers and sat on the edge of the bed.

He watched as she took his hand never had anything felt so good. He saw the tears in her eyes and his heart broke because he knew she had worried herself sick about him.

"Garcia, I'm sorry for everything; I know I made you worry and I promised I'd never make you worry again…"

"Hey, stop we'll talk about that later, okay?"

He shook his head and slowly reached up to wipe the tear escaping down her face.

"Derek, there's something I need to tell you."

"What? What's wrong?"

"It's Savannah."

"Savannah? What about Savannah?"

"She's dead, Derek."

"What? How, what happened?"

"Cruz killed her and made it look like a hit-and-run."

"Son-of-a-bitch!" He hissed.

She watched as the anger danced in his eyes; she increased the grip on his hand as he moved to find a more comfortable position.

"He's in jail now and the courts will handle it!"

"He won't be alive to go to trial! I'm going to kill him first!"

Derek sat up and began trying to get out of bed but Garcia's body was blocking him. It didn't matter he continued to struggle to move around her groaning against the pain.

"Derek Morgan, what are you doing? You need to stay put until the wheelchair gets here!"

"I don't need a wheelchair, Garcia! I need to get out of this bed! Move Baby Girl so I can get up!"

"No! Derek stay in the bed or I'll have the doctors keep you here another week!"

"You heard the woman!"

Morgan stopped his struggle locking eyes with David Rossi who entered the room.

"I need to get out of here, now! Do you know what that Son-of-a-bitch did?"

"Yeah we know and when we get back home we'll make sure he pays for what he did!" Dave insisted.

"Why Savannah? She didn't deserve to die!"

Dave and Garcia glanced at each other knowingly. There was so much left to tell him and neither of them knew where to begin.

**Quantico, VA – 2 Days later – **

**Home of Derek Morgan – Morning –**

Morgan's injuries had earned him two weeks out of the field and he was going stir crazy. The team was away on a case and he was missing them. He was consumed with anger but he'd been warned to stay away from Cruz and the BAU until the team returned.

As eager as he was to get his hands on the exposed former Unit Chief, his thoughts were consumed with the truth about Savannah's betrayal. He'd beaten himself up for months about not being able to spend more time with her; she was constantly complaining and accusing him of putting his job and everything else before her and their relationship. He thought moving in together would solve their problems but he was wrong. He couldn't make her happy. She wanted a baby he didn't and that too was a bone of contention between them.

She'd cheated and he couldn't let the thoughts of her and his boss go. His mind was clouded with visions of them together behind his back and he felt like a fool. As much as he was conflicted about his feelings for her and for his best friend, he hadn't cheated. He hadn't even considered the possibility of cheating on Savannah.

Agent Anderson had dropped off a copy of the coroner's report on Savannah an hour ago but he hadn't opened it yet. What was the use anyway, he knew what it said and he didn't want to see the pictures of her shattered broken body.

It was way too early in the day to drink but he poured himself one anyway. He didn't want to feel anything now. He hated that Penelope was the one who had the job of giving him the bad news especially the news about Savannah being pregnant. A baby, he couldn't imagine it being true. He'd told her over and over that it wasn't a good time for a baby with their careers there was no time for a baby; but she was two months pregnant; two months and he didn't know, not even a hint from her that there was a baby coming. He felt sick to his stomach even though he wasn't ready for kids he always thought her child would have been their child but now he didn't know. But he had to know even though there was nothing the truth could do to make things any better or worse.

He poured another drink and gulped it down relishing the burning sensation as he swallowed and then pouring another.

**BAU Jet – Evening - **

She was glad they were headed home. This had been one of those rare times that she had been requested to accompany the team and so with nervous energy pumping through her body she leaned back in her seat as the Gulf Stream jet glided through the night's air. She'd tried calling him to let him know that she'd see him in a few hours but the call went straight to voicemail and he had not returned her call. She didn't want to worry after all, Hotch had ordered him to stay put and not make any attempt to get his hands on Mateo Cruz and Derek Morgan always obeyed orders, right? Wrong!

She breathed a sigh of relief to see his truck in the driveway. She still had not been able to reach him by phone but at least she knew he hadn't disobeyed doctors or Hotch's orders. Pulling into the driveway next to him she let out a shaky breath and quickly got out of the car and headed to the front door. The lights were off but it was only 9:30 much to early for Morgan to turn in. She rang the doorbell and waited.

He didn't want to talk he knew it was her and she'd demand to know why he hadn't answered her calls all day. He had no answers and if he did he didn't want to be reminded of how his life had suddenly become a mess.

The doorbell rang again maybe if he didn't move she would go away. He could hear the keys jingling then the lock turning. No such luck he should have known better. Penelope was not going away that easy. He closed his eyes and continued to lay still in the dark.

"Derek?"

He heard her heels clicking across his hardwood floors then stopping next to the couch.

"I know you're awake."

Slowly he sat up then the light clicked on next to him and he strained against the intrusive bright light.

"Are you okay?"

Then she saw the empty bottle of Jack Daniels on the table in front of him. She picked it up examining it then frowning at him.

"Alcohol and pain medication? Really Derek? What are you trying to do, kill yourself?"

It had crossed his mind but he had decided that he just wanted to be numb against the pain for a few hours or days. He was well on his way until she arrived.

She saw the opened envelope and the coroner's report now lying under the empty bottle. He was plastered and he smelled of alcohol.

"C'mon, talk to me. What's going on?"

"She wanted kids. I kept telling her that the time wasn't right."

"I'm so sorry, Derek."

"I'm such a fuck up, Garcia. I know now why you threw me out of your apartment that night. You knew didn't you?"

"Knew what?"

"That I don't have what it takes to make anyone happy."

"No, Derek, that's not true."

"It is, true, pen-el-o-pe. I'm so screwed up. That woman loved me and I couldn't love her back so she had to find it with someone else."

"She cheated, Derek. No matter what problems you two had it doesn't justify what she did."

"If I had been a better…"

"Stop it! She knew you loved her. You did the best you could!"

"That's just it, Garcia, I didn't love her! I couldn't, I wanted to but..."

Groaning in pain he struggled to his feet. He needed some distance from her and he needed another drink. Nearly falling on his face he staggered to the kitchen in search of another bottle. She followed him watching as he rummaged through his cabinets until he found what he was looking for.

"Oh no you don't, mister!"

Snatching the bottle out of his hand she nearly flinched as he glared into her face. Holding her ground and returning his glare he backed away looking away and leaning against the counter he ran his hands over his face.

"I'm going to need that bottle back, Garcia!"

"No! You've had enough!"

"I haven't had near enough! Never mind, I'm sure there's another one around her somewhere."

Turning to start a new search for alcohol she watched her broken friend fall apart before her eyes. She'd seen him drunk before but never like this. She had to come clean now she had to tell him the truth about how she felt and she had to make him understand and believe that she was hopelessly, madly in love with him.

"Derek Michael Morgan, as much as I love you, you are the most annoying man I know!"

He looked up, puzzled at her face now flush with anger.

"Not now, Garcia, please! I just want to go to bed."

"SIT!"

"Excuse me?"

"I said sit! Now! We need to talk."

Without protest he staggered over to the kitchen table and sat down. She walked toward the coffee maker and began brewing a fresh pot of coffee before joining him at the table.

"This is all my fault."

"What? How is this your fault?"

"If I had told you the truth that night none of this would have happened."

"What are you talking about?"

"That night when you came to my apartment, I should have never let you leave."

"I should have never come over. I was wrong. Baby Girl, you mean more to me than anybody in the world…"

"Can you please be quiet for a moment and let me finish?"

Just as she was about to spill it all, his phone rang. She watched as he grabbed the phone. All of his attention was no longer focused on her as he put the phone to his ear.

"Amanda? What's wrong?"


	21. Chapter 21

Penelope sat across from him watching the concern in his eyes. He hadn't mentioned the woman in Miami that had risked her life to help him. Even though they hadn't said much to each other until now, Garcia could tell this woman meant something to him.

_"Nothing's wrong. I just called to see how my favorite patient was doing."_

Then he relaxed and a smile replaced the frown on his face. Garcia's heart sunk.

"I'm doing." He answered. "How's Harry?"

_"Harry is Harry." _She paused. _"I'm hearing something in your voice. What's going on with you?"_

Morgan looked across the table at Garcia who was now staring sadly out of the window. He knew her and he knew when it came to the ones she loved she always assumed the worst. So, he reached across the table and gently placed his hand on hers grabbing her attention.

"I'm not sure but I hope to find out very soon."

_"Let me guess, you and that special lady haven't quite worked things out."_

"Yeah I suppose you could say that."

_"Don't stop until you do, my friend. You're a good man, Derek Morgan and you deserve to be happy."_

He squeezed Penelope's hand as the two locked eyes.

"I don't know about that, my friend."

_"Well I do! I better let you go, it sounds like you may have been in the middle of something. I'll tell Harry you said, hello."_

"Please, I'd appreciate that…and Amanda…thank you, for everything."

Just as Morgan ended the call, Garcia stands and heads to the door. He stands nearly falling on his face staggering drunkenly after her and follows her down the hallway to the front of the house.

"Penelope! Wait, don't go!"

"I shouldn't have come, Derek. It sounds as if you have something going on already and I don't want to be in the way."

Catching up to her he grabs her wrist stopping her from going any further.

"Listen to me. I don't have anything else going on, okay? Amanda is a friend that's all."

"Derek, you're drunk and besides you don't owe me an explanation. I didn't fight for you, for us and if you've found someone else it's my fault…"

"Hush woman! And I'm not that drunk! There is no one else. I love you and no matter what's happened over the last week, that hasn't changed."

"But…"

"But nothing. I love you and if you don't feel the same about me, it doesn't change that fact."

She stared into his face and saw so many emotions swimming in his eyes. He'd finally found the courage to share his true feelings and she was scared to death. She pulled away from him and continued toward the door. Rushing past her he blocked her path gently pulling her into his arms.

"Why is it so easy to run away from me? What are you afraid of, Baby Girl?"

It felt good to be in his arms to be held tightly against his chest and to inhale his familiar aroma. This was a place she never expected to be even though she'd dreamed of being here for years.

"I'm afraid…and I'm a coward…and I don't want to lose what we have…"

"And what's that?"

"Our friendship."

"My beautiful lady, we are more than friends; have been for a very long time and we both know that."

He pulled away creating enough space between them without breaking his hold on her but enough to be able to look into her eyes. He saw the fear and he saw the love that he'd denied seeing for years. It was there front and center it had always been there but he'd always felt unworthy of her. He was tired of running and of being afraid. He was tired of wishing she was his and so without another word or permission he kissed her, lightly at first barely touching her lips. Then he kissed her again and again each time with more intent and passion until he deepened the kiss once she granted his tongue access into her mouth.

She kissed him back with all that she had been holding inside for him. She was still afraid but now she refused to run away. She was home here in his arms and in his life. He'd risked everything, their friendship and even his life to love her. How could she turn away from him and push him out of her life. She'd done that before and she'd nearly lost him. She wanted to believe that they could have everything they'd wanted from each other and so she relished the moment kissing him tasting the alcohol he'd consumed earlier and feeling his arms tightening around her.

The need for air pulled the two apart and now their smiles mirrored each other, giggling and exhaling like star struck teenage lovers.

"I love you, Derek Morgan."

"I love you, Penelope Garcia."

The next few moments were spent in silence him brushing strands of hair from her face and she basking in the warm love she saw in his eyes.

"Now what?" She asked.

"Now we love each other, freely, openly with no fear and when we start feeling afraid we remember what we nearly lost by not being honest about how we feel…and we trust."

"Trust?"

"Trust that I would never do anything to hurt you."

"And you have to trust that I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I can do that."

"Me too."

Still under the influence of alcohol she helped him to his bedroom carefully lowering him down on the bed. He grabbed her hand before she could leave the room.

"Stay, please."

"Derek…"

"I'm not asking you to do anything but stay with me. I just want you in my arms when I fall asleep, besides I want to be sober when I make love to you for the first time. Just lay here with me, okay?"

She smiled down at her drunken friend. She wondered how much of this he would remember in the morning. It didn't matter she wasn't going anywhere and she wasn't running. Whatever he didn't remember she'd fill in the blanks.

**Home of Derek Morgan – 3 days later –**

The two had been inseparable and as it turned out Derek had remembered every word and detail of the night that Penelope had found him drunk and wallowing in self-pity. The team had been given a week off and when they returned on Monday he'd be there too. She'd been able to help him through his moments of guilt over Savannah's death and his anger over her betrayal. They both were willing to accept the fact that the road ahead, fighting the demons of his past was one they would have to travel together.

Morgan hadn't slept much the night before anticipating the DNA results on Savannah's unborn fetus. He didn't know how he felt; the two of them had had many discussions about starting a family and he'd always argued against having children with her. The real reason for his resistance was his feelings for Garcia. He'd jump at a chance to have a child with her on that he was clear. The thought of Savannah's child being his would do nothing but add another level of guilt on his shoulders. If the child was Cruz's he'd feel even more betrayed by a woman who swore she loved him. At any rate, today was the day and he was thankful that Garcia was there with him.

She was worried about him. He hadn't slept all night, which meant she didn't either. As much as she'd felt bad for Savannah, she couldn't help but be angry now as she watched the torment on his face as he nervously made himself busy while waiting for the coroner's call.

**One Year later –**

Penelope sat on the porch swing smiling as she watched Derek throwing the ball while Clooney retrieved it and returned it to his owner. She felt so blessed and as she watched the man in her life, she knew that this was her fairytale in living color, no more just a secret dream.

He threw the ball one last time and turned to join her on the porch quickly taking the four steps two at a time and plopping down next to her on the swing. Smiling he placed a soft kiss on her cheek as she laid her head against his shoulder.

They both chuckled watching the dog look at his owners with his large sad eyes playtime was over, so as if he were a pouting child he stretched and lay quietly at the bottom of the wooden steps.

Morgan was beyond happy never in his wildest imagination could he have imagined being this happy. He placed his hand on her swollen tummy amazed at how much it had grown over the past six months. Penelope placed her hand on his happier than she'd ever been in her life.

"I love you Penelope Morgan."

"I love you too, Derek Morgan."

He then leaned down and placed his ear on her belly and the biggest grin spread across his face.

"I love you too, princess! Daddy and Mommy can't wait to meet you!"

"You're going to be such a great father."

"That's all I want to be, Baby Girl; a good husband and a good father to the two people that mean the most to me."

Then she saw the sadness in his eyes as he sat up and looked ahead blankly into the yard. She already knew what he was thinking. Even after all these months he was still haunted by the what-ifs.

"I can't help but to think about the baby; Savannah's baby."

"Baby Boy, you've got to get past that."

"I know and I'm getting better, really I am. It's just my dream was for my children to be our children, yours and mine."

"And your dream has come true. Savannah's baby wasn't yours it was Cruz's. We got a second chance and now we're having our own family, you and me, Handsome."

He pulled her close and planted a kiss on her head.

"Yeah, you and me just the way it was always supposed to be." He began. "Thank you."

She pulled away to look him in the eyes.

"For what?"

"For not running away that night a year ago. For staying and fighting for us and our family."

"I love you Derek, I always have and you my Sweet, are worth fighting for."

Without another word he kissed her, lightly at first barely touching her lips. Then he kissed her again and again. Then when she finally granted him access he deepened the kiss and showed her the best he knew how that he loved her and needed her.

The three months passed quickly. With cases coming faster than they could count Derek barely found the time to prepare the nursery for his daughter's arrival. When the day finally arrived he was on his way back from Baltimore navigating the wet streets in the middle of a rainstorm. Penelope had threatened him that if he got into an accident she would kill him herself. So, he took extra care because he knew she meant every word.

Melanie Rose was born an hour after he and the rest of the team had arrived at Potomac General Hospital. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid his eyes on. Fran and his sisters had arrived three days before to watch over Penelope while he was working and for that he was grateful. Now as they all were crammed into the small room, Morgan was overcome with emotion and Penelope had long given up on controlling the tears that insisted on running nonstop down her face.

Their lives would never be the same and he was certain beyond all doubt that he was a blessed man. Unlike in his past he felt content now and certain that he was where he needed to be and with whom he was meant to be with. His feelings of inadequacy, feelings of failure and desperation that had caused him to act in haste were gone. Now the uncertainty of the future didn't force him into silence instead it motivated him to be better and to do better because now unlike the past, he was no longer alone.

###

_"If we never experience the chill of a dark winter, it is very unlikely that we will ever cherish the warmth of a bright summer's day. Nothing stimulates our appetite for the simple joys of life more than the starvation caused by sadness or desperation. In order to complete our amazing life journey successfully, it is vital that we turn each and every dark tear into a pearl of wisdom, and find the blessing in every curse." _

_― __Anthon St. Maarten__, __Divine Living: The Essential Guide To Your True Destiny_

The End…


End file.
